


The Restart of Yuuri Katsuki

by splendid_sun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), ネト充のススメ | Net-juu no Susume | Recovery of an MMO Junkie
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fusion, Comedy, Drama Queen Phichit, Happy Ending, M/M, MMO Game, NEET, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Plot Twists, Romance, Shy! Victor, Slow Burn, pov switching, virtual game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_sun/pseuds/splendid_sun
Summary: Hizashi is attractive young man surrounded by his friends, always cheerful and smiling. Except.. he is not. Since Hizashi – who is just character in MMO game – is actually Yuuri Katsuki, NEET in his thirties, and utterly decided to spend rest of his life in virtual reality. When Hizashi meets adorable girl named Mimi, wheels of fortune are starting to turn over.DISCLAIMER: I don´t own nothing, both anime belong to their respective creator. This is made purely for fun.





	1. Away From Real Life

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Hello everybody! So I just finished the anime Net-juu no Susume (Recovery of MMO Junkie) and it was absolutely adorable. I recommend you all to watch it. It was so cute I decided to write small fusion of Yuri on Ice characters in Net-juu no Susume AU. The names of characters and chapters are slightly changed due to copyright but the overall story should be very similar to original anime. I hope you´ll like it!
> 
> And two more things:  
> 1) I don´t know a single thing about MMO games besides the fact they exists; so if I mess up with something, let me know. Thanks.  
> 2) The story that takes action in “The Magic World” will by written in italics, not to confuse with a real-life story written by regular font. Yuuri´s thoughts are also written in italics so I just hope it will be clear from the context.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!  
> Unbeta´d story.

 

The slow steps could be heard in the dark street. It was well past beyond 10 PM and Yuuri was just now going home from work.

He was _exhausted_.

His eyes were already half-closed when he finally turned into the alley where his flat was situated. Yawning, he walked up the stairs to the first floor, pushed the key in the lock and opened the door. The light in the small hallway turned on automatically as he stepped in and took off his shoes.

“ _Tadaima_ ,” he said for himself, since he was living alone. But still, this was his home; at least for the past couple years. Maybe also for several others. He hadn´t thought about it yet.

Yuuri looked at the gift bag he was holding in his right hand; inside were postcard, chocolate box and even some small bottle of sake.

He didn´t think a minute about it and threw the bag in the trash bin.

\--

The annoying noise of alarm clock on his mobile had pulled him out of sleep and Yuuri winced.

He reflexively grabbed the phone and turned it off, ready to get up; only to realize it a second later that he _doesn´t_ have to go to the work anymore.

What a relief.

He fell back to the sheets.

\--

He woke up two hours after that. Yuuri yawned and stretched his arms; the sun was already up. He opened up the windows to get some fresh air and cleaned his small one-bedroom apartment. Just after he put the rice for lunch in the cooker, his sigh fell on computer on his work desk.

_I´ll just give it a quick check while it cooks.._

Yuuri sat on the soft chair and leaned comfortably. He quickly found a folder with his favourite MMO game and decided to play for a while. But right after he clicked his mouse on the icon, some notification appeared on the screen.

**Service terminated**

Yuuri sighed. He should´ve realized this, but he was so occupied with work that his free time was practically non-existent.

_Well, what can you do.. I haven´t played at least half a year._

His memories flew back to the times when he used to play this game on daily basis and made lot of friends. Especially one, one was special and above all.. what was his name again? _Oh, I can´t even remember.._

His thoughts were interrupted by a beeping of rice-cooker; he stood up, turned if off and came back to the computer.

_I´ll just find a new game, then._

Yuuri quickly typed in the keyboard:

“the best mmo games”

and let Google do its job.

In two second his screen lit up with links of websites and Yuuri impatiently clicked on the first one.

“The Magic World”, he read from the screen and scrolled down the website.

_It looks really nice and characters seemed cute.. why not?_

He clicked on big yellow button which said “INSTALL”.

\--

_My name is Yuuri Katsuki. I´m 30 years old NEET who just quit my job. But I am not average NEET. I have **chosen** this life. I´m **elite** NEET._

Yuuri smiled for himself and with few other clicks finished the creation on his character. From the kitchen he could smell the delicious smell of just now cooked rice. His mouth started to water already.

_Great. My “hot guy character” is ready!_

He pressed his index finger on “Enter” button on his keyboard.

_Log in!_

Yuuri went for his bowl of rice, soy sauce, some vegetables and chopsticks and sat again in front of the screen.

From the computer he was scanned by two lavender eyes peeping from under messy, light turquoise hair and wicked smile. The boy was young, and worn simple clothes like every other beginner in “The Magic World”. Above his head shined his name and “LV 1”.

Hizashi was born.

\--

Yuri´s initial happiness turned into embarrassment when he realized this was _not_ the name he wanted for his character!

_How did I end up with “Hizashi” ? Did I mess up the kanji?_

He looked back to the scribbled paper with list of all names between which he was deciding when creating his character, trying to find the name he was looking for.

He was interrupted with a bird singing, flying above his – no, _Hizashi´_ s head and dropping a scroll in his arms.

 

_Hizashi smiled and opened up the scroll._

_Inside stood:_

_You got a new quest._

_Let´s do it! smiled Hizashi and stepped forward to a new adventure._

\--

_He was in some kind of dark castle and his goal was to defeat a huge rat watching the chest with a reward._

_Hizashi really, **really** wanted that reward and tried with all he got, but.. he failed. After all, all beginners in “The Magic World” apparently got a **stick** as the first weapon and how was he supposed to do any harm with it to such a huge rodent??_

After fifteenth unsuccessful try (followed by Hizashi´s death) Yuuri decided to take a break.

“This is pretty hard, actually,” he sighed and pushed away his chair, lifting and stretching his arms. His attention was taken by a message bubble popping in his right corner of the screen.

It was from some character named “Mimi” with the text: “Are you alright?”

 

_“Are you alright?”_

_Hizashi, beaten up and dirty, lift his look from the ground._

_Above him stood girl; but it wasn´t just any girl. What Hizashi noticed first were her eyes; big, soft and bright **pink**. But it wasn´t only the eyes – her hair, short in the front but braided in the back, were mild pink too. The girl was wearing a pink hat, three big pink bows (two in her hair and one on her cape) and dress, of course, also pink. Both of her wrists were shafted with light green bracelets (that was surprise), and she was holding a big wand, curled in the end and decorated with pink flower in full bloom. _

_Hizashi looked into that kind face and it seemed to him like there is halo around it, softly illuminating the girl._

_“She´s an angel!” he gasped, but fortunately only in his mind._

_“Um..” the girl was visibly concerned about him._

Yuuri thought about, how it looks like – the beginner rolling on the ground in dirty clothes and quickly ordered Hizashi to stand up to save at least some of his dignity.

_I´m okay_ , he typed to the screen.

 

_“I´m just kinda.. stuck on this quest and died.. again. And somehow ended up here,” Hizashi spread his arms around._

_The girl chucked, it sounded similarly to chimes and her lips widened in smile._

_“Ah, so that´s what happened.”_

_“She is **so** cute!!”_ thought Yuuri in instant. It´s not like he liked girls _romantically,_ but finding new friends to play with is essentially what MMO games are for, right?

 

_Finally Mimi with the laugh took a pity on him and decided to show him around. “The Magic World“ was really beautifully constructed game and both Hizashi and Yuuri opened up their eyes in amazement._

_Finally Mimi and Hizashi settled under the tree in full blossom growing by nearby lake. It was summer in the game, apparently; the weather was warm, birds were singing and water surface glistened in the sunshine._

_“I see,” said Mimi with understanding. “This quest is a bit difficult. And you are just beginner, am I right?”_

_Hizashi smiled a bit. “Well.. yes.”_

_Mimi smiled too. “This game may look confusing in the very beginning, but you quickly get use to everything. And the scenery is beautiful! It´s like totally new world! And..” she closed her eyes for a moment and then again opened them, “you can meet so much different people here! I mean.. it´s so much fun, isn´t it, Mr. Beginner?”_

_Mimi turned to him and her smile was literally heart-warming. She reached her hand to Hizashi._

_“There is saying: every road seems long without good company. Even meeting by a coincidence could be actually fate! So, would you like to continue going on adventures together?”_

 

Yuuri looked in disbelief when a friend request from Mimi appeared on his screen. Never in his life did he make friends, albeit virtual, so fast! With trembling fingers he clicked on “YES”. After that, things went really well. Mimi had taught Hizashi all kinds of defense and attacks he could do with a poor stick; and eventually he could upgrade to bigger and better weapons. Mimi was a healer, and quite a skilled one. Her amazing technique “Healing beam” had saved his life a lot and effectively improved his stamina. Mimi has helped him countless times and her encouragement was irreplaceable. Yuuri truly felt as if he was playing with his _real_ friend sitting with him in the apartment by his side. With his new-gained shield and sword, surpassing that rat king was now a child´s play.

 

“Finally!” exulted Yuuri together with Hizashi. “And now, the reward!”

 

_Something above his head puffed and his level changed again, this time on “LV 8”. Hizashi smiled and Mimi clapped her hands._

_“Congratulations on leveling up!”_

_“Thank you!” replied Hizashi, overwhelmed by happiness. Some crystal popped up on the screen and transformed into sword._

_Mimi yelped with surprise._

_“It´s a rare drop – silver sword! You´re lucky, this is pretty good one!”_

_Together they ran to the chest and opened it. Inside were gold – that was always useful – and two pale green bracelets. Hizashi took them out; they seemed somehow familiar to him. When Mimi reached her hand to hold it, they both laughed with sudden realization. Mimi had the same bracelets!_

_“Now, we are kind of matching,” said Mimi and smiled a little._

_“Of course!” yelled Hizashi and quickly put them on. “I´ll wear them forever!”_

_They looked at each other for a while and turned red; then again started laughing out loud._

_It was so nice – to have a friend._

Yuuri felt so good and satisfied that he had to pause a game for a second to wipe away small tears from his eyes.

“That was so much fun, really. Thank you, Mimi,” he whispered into the empty room and really meant it.

\--

Hours turned into days and days into weeks. Yuuri played almost nonstop, whether day or night. He became addicted to “The Magic World”, or better word would be.. he became addictive to fun, adventure and company of Mimi. In real life, Mimi was an employee, of course; but they spend together as much time as they could.

 

_“Look, a Christmas tree!” showed him Mimi one day after taking a rest after a quest._

_Hizashi looked in confusion to the direction she was showing him. And really, he spotted a Christmas tree; and gifts, and mistletoe and even the fish flowing around them get a fancy Santa Claus caps._

_“It´s fun, that even in MMO game it can get this.. festal,” smiled Mimi._

And Yuuri realized that really, there is Christmas in couple weeks also in _real_ life. Something occurred to him instantly.

\--

_“Hizashi!” Mimi had friendly poked him in the shoulder. “I heard there is new quest added in the monster land – are you coming?”_

_“I´d love to, Mimi, but I have to do something other tonight. I am really sorry,” he apologized and left._

\--

Yuuri felt sorry to turned Mimi down like that, but he came up with a plan and intended to fulfill it. He didn´t see Mimi logged in the next day, or day after that; so he decided to take a break from quest and as Hizashi went to a local tavern with his other friends he made during past weeks.

 

_They were sitting behind the booth, music playing and beer gulping down the throat. From left to right it was him; Violett – the female magician with cat ears and whimsy eyes; Johny – friendly and humorous shaman; Kristine – the clown and although male in the game, in reality Johny´s wife; and Hawk – their guild leader, with sharp sense of humor but still caring about others (assassin in the game)._

_“Johny, so you are logged in in internet café?” asked Violett curiously._

_“Well, yeah. It takes me three hours to get home from work, so I do it like this. Still, we have only one computer at home and Kristine is usually the one who uses it,” replied Johny and took a sip from his beer._

_Hawk finished his glass and hit it on the table, already in the mood._

_“Whoa, Hizashi! It´s been just three days but now it feels to me like you´ve been in our guild since always! Remember your beginnings?”_

Yuuri remembered, and vividly. It was kind of lame, actually. Before Hawk could tell everyone about them, he started to quickly type in the keyboard.

 

_“It was thanks you all that I´ve come this far!”_

_“Let´s drink to that!” shouted Johny._

_“Kanpaai!” Five glasses were risen in the air._

_Hizashi didn´t notice there was one more member of the guild, sitting lonely at the bar, turned back to them and absent-minded sipping a pink coctail ._

_The next day Hawk had invited him to the quest in the ice palace, just the two of them. They were walking through some really picturesque hallways when Hawk suddenly asked out of nothing:_

_“So, you and Mimi have some troubles between you? It seems to me you´ve been avoiding her lately.”_

Yuuri was stumbled. He didn´t think it was so much of a big deal even guild master would give him “the talk”.

 

_“Kristine told me,” Hawk answered his unspoken question. “She saw Mimi the other day in the bar. And since I am the guild leader, it is my duty to solve any problems that occurs.”_

 

His eyes were scanning Hizashi´s face and Yuuri gulped. He suddenly realized that Hawk´s name was _very_ appropriate for him.

 

_“Well? Is it about romance? Did you forget the first rule of our guild? No romance allowed,” recited Hawk and still waited for an answer._

_When nothing was coming from Hizashi, Hawk sighed and stopped, so he could look him in the eyes._

_“Look.. I am talking to you as your friend now, not your guild master. Mimi seems really be worried about you..so, could you just have been a good game friend to her, like you have been up to now? Although people usually just came here to forget about world, she could also experience some troubles in real world. It´s even more confusing when you realize that in this game you don´t even know the true gender of the player..” he scratched his head._

 

That was true, Yuuri had also sometimes played as a girl in other games, just for fun, but.. he had to admit Hawk was right.

 

_“Okay, I´ll tell you then. I can´t have Mimi accompany on the quests right now, since I´m aiming for a rare drop. I.. I want to give her a Winter Rose for the Christmas! As a big Thank you for all she had done for me!” the words flew out of Hizashi and Hawk looked little bit surprised. He opened up his mouth but then the ceiling of the hallway broke apart and some hideous half-mammoth half-elephant fell in front of them and started chasing them._

_“The guardian of the chest! We´ll talk another time!” yelled Hawk and jumped forward._

\--

_Mimi sat on the wide branch of her favourite tree. She used to go there a lot when he felt the need to be alone and just think.. about things. The tree stood on the vast meadow and the branch was cozy enough to hide in the crown and let the gaze and leafs stroke your cheeks._

_“Mimi!”_

_Sudden shout took her attention. She peeped down and saw.. Hizashi?_

_“Hizashi?” she gasped in surprise. She surely didn´t expect **him** here._

_“May I?” Hizashi was pointing at the ladder which she used for climbing up to the tree._

_Mimi nodded. She couldn´t be mad at Hizashi – if he was avoiding her, he sure had his reasons. She was just happy they could still hang out sometimes._

_Hizashi climbed up and sat right next to her. Mimi didn´t even notice how close it was because her attention was turned towards his torn off clothes and scratches on his face._

_“You´re hurt! Healing beam!” She didn´t wait for an answer and healed him right away._

_A few seconds later, Hizashi was again smiling at her, clean and lively._

_“Thank you!” he grinned happily. “That´s much better!”_

_Mimi just shook her head._

_“That was nothing.”_

_“Anyway,” started Hizashi again, “I was looking for you. Hawk told me, you will probably be here.”_

_Hawk..? She didn´t know **he** knew. But this was not the point right now._

_It started to snow – it seemed in “The Magic World” the season of the year were kind of mixed up together._

_Mimi didn´t look at that pretty face she got so used to in a few last weeks. She didn´t want to see those lavender eyes, when she opened up her lips and asked:_

_“Am I in your way?”_

 

“Huh?” Yuuri was startled. This has never happened before to him in any other game. Usually characters get along just fine. And he surely didn´t expect it from _Mimi_. Mimi was.. special, he could say that at least. He really felt some _connection_ between them. And then, she asked something like this.

“What should I say?” he started panicking with his fingers still frozen above the keyboard. _I don´t understand woman´s feelings.. like at all! Crap!_

Mimi on the screen moved and typed something.

“I´m just joking”, Yuuri read from the monitor.

_Joking? I almost died!_

_“Don´t mind me. So, you said you were looking for me?”_

_“Yeah!” dared Hizashi. “Mimi, are you free on the Christmas Eve? I want to give you something.”_

_For a moment, Mimi´s face looked really, really relieved._

_She smiled._

_“I´ll be working; but I promise you I´ll try the hardest I can to finish up in time and go home!”_

_“Great!” Hizashi´s face lit up with a wide smile._

Yuuri puffed away with relief, too.

_I think I need a break for a moment._

\--

Victor was roaming through the Christmas market on the main square with lively Thai rambling abound gifts and holidays and so on. Phichit was technically his _boss_ , but they were also friends. Although it would be lovely if Phichit didn´t always put their senpai-kouhai relationship on the table.

“Hey, Vicchan! Are you listening?”

“What? Oh yes, of course I am.”

Since his day one in this job, Phichit came up with this _stupid_ nickname and by the end of his first week, _everyone_ in the office had called him that. Well, what can you do. At the end of the day, boss is a boss, no matter _how_ friendly he seems.

“So, what you wanna do? Are we going for a drink like to two lonely guys we are, hm?” Phichit friendly hugged him around the shoulders which had to look funny considering Victor was _way_ taller than the Thai.

“Well, actually,” he coughed, “I´ve got some plans, so..”

“Oh, I see,” Phichit grinned so Victor could count all his teeth and his eyes darted into his own, aqua-colored. “Going on a date, are we?”

“What?” Victor´s cheeks turned pink. “No, I´s..uhm, that´s not it.”

“If you say so.”Phichit kept scanning his face for a couple more seconds and then turned on his heel and waved his hand. “See ya then. Good work today.”

Victor bowed slightly as an answer and then headed to buy something for dinner.

\--

Christmas Eve came and since almost no one logged in and Mimi was apparently still at work, Yuuri decided at least to fulfil his empty fridge and also his stomach. Thankfully, a small grocery store was just across the street so even despite his sweatpants and greasy hair; he just grabbed a coat and the purse and went outside.

Of course, the store was crowded and uselessly overheated. Yuuri cursed under his nose and threw in the basket everything he saw; he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Even the cashiers were wearing silly red Christmas caps. Yuuri stood in the row and yawned; the air was all breathed out and the carols were yelling from the radio.

_So this is the real-life winter. In “The Magic World” is looks much more pleasurable._

Almost at the cash, Yuuri passed by a small fridge with the single piece of fried chicken leg inside. It looked delicious but Yuuri had already bought way too much food. More than he wanted, actually. Well, what can you expect when you go shopping while being _hungry_? His stomach growled loudly and Yuuri coughed; hoping that no one else had noticed it. But it didn´t help. The chicken was even packed in real festal package!

The cashier had welcomed him but Yuuri´s mind was elsewhere. Finally, he had decided.

“Could you please give me also that chicken?”

The problem was, there were _two_ voices asking about the same thing.

Yuuri turned right where he saw some another guy from the second row, also waiting to be cashed and _also_ looking at the same chicken.

_No way!_

Yuuri just opened up his mouth – he was ready to fight for that piece of meat – when his stomach again growled but this time so loud it could be probably heard all the way to the sidewalk in front of the store.

_No way._

This was beyond embarrassing, but the second guy had just smiled at him and nonchalant waved his hand to Yuuri.

“Please, you can have it.”

Yuuri only barely registered how tall he was – unusual for Japan and then his grey hair and aqua eyes (by that time he was already sure that this guy is _not_ Japanese), grabbed the chicken, paid for the bill and almost ran away from the shop.

_Great. Now I should look for a new grocery store. Merry Christmas, Yuuri._

\--

Luckily, Christmas Eve in “The Magic World” seemed to be way more pleasurable than the real one. Yuuri even managed to log in before Mimi and now was waiting for her on their favourite tree (Mimi was kind enough to share this little secret with him).

 

_“Hi-za-shi!” echoed the trill behind him and he was embraced by two slim hands._

_“Mimi!” he turned around and smiled into those rose eyes._

_Mimi was looking very nice; she even had a special Christmas outfit._

_“Did I surprise you?” she winked. “Merry Christmas, Hizashi!”_

_She grabbed a hand behind her back and took out a flacon made from rainbow glass._

_Hizashi´s eyes widened – it was beautiful._

_“It´s a special dye used when you want to mark a gear you like,” she explained and put it gently into his palms._

_“Thank you very much! I´ll be extra careful with it!” thanked her Hizashi._

_Mimi just smiled when he started to look for his gift._

_Finally he found it._

_He closed up his palm and opened it before Mimi´s eyes._

_“It´s a rose brooch,” he said. “Actually I wanted to win you a Winter Rose, but this was all I could get,” he smiles awkwardly._

Mimi´s eyes shined and glistened in the uprising night surrounding them.

“It´s beautiful,” she whispered. “Thank you very much, you really made me happy!”

Mimi blushed under her dark-pink cap. There was something in her eyes; Yuuri couldn´t name it, but he knew that his – or Hizashi´s eyes were probably the same.

_Merry Christmas._


	2. What Do We Know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_“There you go! Raiton!” The yellow thunderbolt had hit the creature which stayed lying on the ground face down._

_“We made it!” shouted both Hizashi and Violett._

_Today it was only two of you; it was lunch, after all._

_“This was fun,” grinned Violett, her cat ears flicking with excitement. “We almost never get quest just for to two of us! Well, it can´t be helped since everyone in the guild are hard-working adults. Speaking of that, Hizashi.. you´re always online..”_

Yuuri´s bun had stuck him in the throat and he coughed. He had been in this kind of conversation before. Most people won´t understand that he had _chosen_ to be NEET; and not stuck with it!

 

_“So I was thinking that maybe you are university student, just like me? Since the other usually log in in the evenings..” Violett was thinking out loud, her lavender eyes flying from left to right. She noticed the smile on Hizashi´s face and lit up. “I was right, wasn´t I? I would guess you can be.. maybe 20, 22 years old? I´m 21!” she said proudly._

 

Yuuri sighed with amusement. Where are those times when his age did start with number 2?

_You´re right, I am 21_ , he typed to the screen. He saw the Violett jumping out and laughing.

 

_Sorry, Violett.._ thought Yuuri. _But if I´ve told you my real age, you would probably stop speaking to me. I remember how I was 10 years back. This is for the best._

\--

_“I must say I´m surprised you are university student,” smiled Mimi at him while wandering around the beach._

 

Yuuri winced.

 

_“How do you know?” Hizashi asked and try not the sound like he´s curious or something._

_“Well, Violett is little.. gossipy, I guess? But she never means to do any harm. I think it´s just character trait. Maybe she is not like that in real life,” replied Mimi and sighed. “It must be great being so young. I envy you a little bit. Although.. there is a lot lying in front of you. You sure have something to look for.”_

_She looked at the horizon for a while._

_“How old are you, Mimi?” asked Hizashi suddenly._

 

Yuuri winced. He didn´t want to ask her like this, but his fingers had somehow written it on the keyboard and pressed “Enter”.

_You´re really are the worst, Katsuki._

Yuuri looked at the screen. Mimi was not responding, just her eyes showed all kinds of emotions. Finally, she sighed and said in quiet voice.

 

_“You sure are curious, Hizashi. Wanting to know private things about someone you don´t even know in real life? Don´t you think there are things you are better off not knowing?”_

_She looked into those purple eyes and Hizashi.. well, Hizashi started seriously tearing up._

_Mimi is right, that wasn´t polite at all. Where are my manners? I am **Japanese** , for fuck´s sake! _Yuuri kept abusing the sad emoji until Mimi rushed to Hizashi and wiped out his cheeks.

 

_“I´m sorry,” she apologized and again gave him the most heartwarming smile. “What about,” she leaned in, “as an apology, I told you a little secret about me? Just to you, no one else. What do you say?”_

 

Yuuri had to pause the game for a moment. Was he ready for something like this? There was a thin line between friends and.. well, _more_ than friends and Mimi was getting dangerously close to it. He liked her, _a lot_ , but in purely friendly way, maybe the way he looked onto his older sister. He didn´t want to harm her, but the PC game was surely _not_ the best way how to explain somebody your sexual orientation.

Finally, he reloaded the page and blinked his eyes on the girl in pink standing in front of him.

_“Mimi,” he started “it´s true I´d love to know more about you. But at the same time, there are lot of things I myself am not comfortably speaking about.. so.. maybe one day, when we would grown to each other for a bit more.. maybe then, we can talk about it.”_

_He closed his eyes and waited for reaction._

_It was Mimi, of course, so she just smiled and replied:_

_“Okay, we will talk about this one more time later. Pinky swear?”_

_“Sure,” smiled Hizashi with relief and crossed his pinkie with hers._

_“By the way, you really are like what I expected. Serious, but also kindhearted. Interesting,” added Mimi and smiled brightly at him._

The sun did already set in “The Magic World” and when Yuuri looked out of window, he gasped. It was pitch black outside. He looked quickly in the right corner of the monitor.

5:02 PM.

_5 PM?! Did I play whole night?!_

_“Mimi, Mimi! Don´t you have work today? It´s already five in the morning!” Hizashi gently poked her into the shoulder._

_“What?” Mimi jumped from the grass she was sitting at. “Oh no! I have to be in work at 9 AM. This is awful! What do I do.. oh, there is no point going to the bed already. I´ll just stay awake till I have to go,” she finally settled and laughed with relief._

_“I´ll accompany you!” offered Hizashi and Mimi gratefully nodded._

It was right thing to do and Yuuri knew that.

\--

He woke up three hours later, slobbering into his own keyboard. The game was paused, probably when his head hit “Escape” button. Yuuri hissed; his body ached and he had a runny nose. He sneezed and was looking in vain for some tissues.

_I probably caught a cold.. that´s what I got for sleeping without a proper blanket._

He clumsily put on his coat and changed slippers for boots, it was January and he had to go by foot to the closest pharmacy.

\--

Victor was literally running down the street.

“I am terribly sorry, I overslept. Yes, I will work nonstop today, you can rely on me-“

Suddenly he bumped with his elbow into someone – someone who just peeped and stayed lying on the ground, _unconscious._

“Huh?” he looked away from his phone, confused and in hurry and..

_Oh my God._

He remembered those raven hair stuck under the cap and that crooked blue glasses.

It was not just _someone_ ; it was someone he _knew_.

 

\--

_“So, Mr. Katsuki, once again, welcome at our company. This will be your work desk. You know what you are supposed to do, right? I am a little busy right now, so if anything, ask Asahina-kun, he sits right over there.”_

_“Thank you very much, Oozuki-san.”_

_“Um.. Asahina-san? May I ask you something about-“_

_“What is it? Ah, you are the new one, how was it..”_

_“Katsuki Yuuri.”_

_“Katsuki-kun, I don´t have time for you right now. Go ask someone else.”_

_“But Oozuki-san said.. nevermind. Sorry to waste your time.”_

_“So, why are you here again? Didn´t I tell you that any question you should address to Asahina-kun?”_

_“You did, but he didn´t tell me anything and I don´t know, how to-“_

_“Listen, boy, we don´t have time for this. We are all working here, right? Don´t waste my time. I know this is your first day here, but..”_

 

Yuuri winced and breathed out frantically.

He spent _eleven_ years in that job.

But it was over now.

Finally.

\--

Yuuri slowly opened up his eyes. First thing he saw was typical, pale green ceiling and the sheet separating his view from the rest of the room. Second thing was warm, comfy blanket covering him from his neck to his toes. This couldn´t compare to the one he had at home.

_Wait a minute. If I am not at home, then.. Where am I?_

His sight fell on the figure sitting on nearby chair. It was a tall, lean man in suit and was taking a nap. Involuntarily nap, probably, since his head kept falling down and then again going up all the time.

_Who´s that?!_

This was the first thing Yuuri thought; by second look he could see man´s silver silk hair and felt an urgent to touch them. He suppressed that feeling; in Japan you don´t touch stranger´s hair. And this was valid probably also for other countries.

_What a beautiful hair.._

It was kind of messy and kept bobbing each time men´s head moved either up and down or to the sides. He was leaning against a wall.

_Funny, it looks natural.. well, that´s actually not the question here._

Before he could even sit up, a fit of cough had seized him and that obviously woke the stranger up.

When Yuuri finally calmed down for a second, he noticed two very clear and very blue eyes looking at him with concern. His face was.. very, _very_ attractive and Yuuri felt blush rushing into his cheeks immediately.

“Um.. hello?” tried Pretty (Yuuri needed another name then 'Stranger', right?)

Yuuri sat up in confusion, leaned into some cushions and wanted to rub his eyes.

“Watch out!” called the other man and pointed to his inner elbow. “You are on infusion, so don´t move that hand much.”

Yuuri´s sight felt onto tubes leading to his body and felt a sudden nausea.

_Don´t tell me I am in hospital?!_

He took a deep breath and then let it out.

_Okay, I need some explanation._

Yuuri took all the courage and looked into those shockingly blue eyes.

“Would you please mind to tell me, what is going on?”

So he still didn´t forget how to be a polite _even_ though being distracted.

The Pretty suddenly looked kind of guilty and started fidgeting.

“I believe it was my fault that put you in hospital bed. This morning I ran into work, turned around the corner and sort of.. elbowed you in the forehead.”

It took Yuuri a moment to fully process these words, but then he touched his head and indeed, he could feel the bandage under his fingers.

_So this **is** a reality._

Still, he was completely unprepared for a deep-very Japanese bow from this obviously non-Japanese guy.

“I am terribly, terribly sorry. Please forgive me! I had taken you to the hospital to make sure you didn´t suffer any head trauma. They told me you are perfectly okay except the cold.. huh..” he stopped talking and waited to at least some answer from Yuuri.

“Please, it´s okay! Stand up,” Yuuri finally found some words. “You don´t have to apologize, I´ve been worse, I mean.. umm..”

Both of them kept silent when suddenly Pretty took out the wallet and gave him a business card.

“I am sorry, I haven´t even introduced myself properly. My name is Victor Nikiforov, and here is my number. Please call me whenever you feel like it. Uhm.. here is also prescriptions for cold medicine, I paid for it already and covered all expenses for today.”

Now Yuuri felt embarrassed. He couldn´t ask for so much. He wanted to protest but almost as if Victor caught his train of thoughts, he smiled widely. “Please, don´t worry about the money. I´ve got a well-paid job, after all..”

Yuuri relaxed a bit. He really _did_ feel better, the warm under real blanket and drugs flooding to his veins did make their job. He managed to wide his lips into smile.

“You´ve done more than enough for me, Mr.-“ he peeped on the card, “Mr. Nikiforov. Thank you very much.”

“It´s okay.. uhm.. would you mind telling me your name?”

Yuuri went red but hell why not?

“Yuuri Katsuki,” he introduced himself softly.

He watched as those blue eyes lit up.

“What a nice name! Can I call you Yuuri, then? You can call me Victor, if you want.”

Yuuri went even redder and wanted to hide under the blanket.

It was very _non_ -Japanese, but he nodded.

\--

He was released the same day and decided to spend the night in the bed with Aspirin and hot tea.

_I wonder what are the others doing.._

Yuuri rolled in the bed and again looked at the business card left at his night table.

_Victor, huh..?_

There was his name – in Roman characters, of course, email and phone.

Should he write him?

Yuuri didn´t know.

\--

The next day he decided to log in for a while and met Violett, Kristine and Hawk. Mimi and Johny were not there, probably at work.

He was considering whether he should ask them for advice, but they were all his friends, right? There wasn´t anyone in the real life he could ask so what were the other options? Although he did change Victor´s gender, just to make sure.

It turned out it was a _mistake_. Now everyone was looking at him as at some main character from the girl romance manga story. His solution was just writing _Victoria_ an email to make _her_ sure he is alright now and thanking _her_ for all his care. But..

 

_“That´s not even **close** to appropriate, Hizashi!” Kristine was nagging. “As a man, you have to thank her properly and invite her to the dinner! And then maybe you could get lucky and then.. and then..” Kristine was already in her own world and Hizashi was kind of grateful for not continuing that story. Violett was rambling something about “thank you kiss” – is that even a thing? _

_“That would freak her out, right?” he asked and tried to stay at his senses._

_Thankfully, Hawk was again the only one standing with his both feet on the ground._

_“Don´t listen to those crazy women. Normally, you just send an email, or make a call. That´s it. Polite and neat._

_“But that´s just boring,” both Kristine and Violett almost jumped at Hawk._

_“You **are** enjoying this!” Hizashi almost howled from frustration. _

_“Okay, okay, time for action,” decided Hawk and narrowed his eyes. “You must imagine **being** her; she would be worried about you, would she?”_

Hawk was right – Victor is sure worried sick. Yuuri sighed.

_I am really not good with these things, but I´ll do my best._

He clicked on AFK (Away from keybord) and grabbed the business card with one hand and phone with another.

_Let´s do this._

\--

It took him some time to formulate an answer but he managed to do it. He carefully typed Victor´s email address and click “SEND”.

_Okay. It´s done._

He just went to get some water from the kitchen when his phone chimed and little envelope appeared on the screen.

It was from Victor.

Yuuri almost gagged with his water.

 

 

_“Welcome back,” Violett pinched his cheek but quickly realized that Hizashi was not in the best mood._

_“What happened?” she asked and Kristine and Hawk turned back to him._

_“Did it end up terrible?” asked Kristine._

_“Well..” Hizashi replied.. “actually, she answered me right away and now.. um.. wants to go to the dinner with me.”_

_Both girls almost jumped from their skin with excitement._

\--

“Uhg.. I don´t want to go! Even going to the store is so much pain in the ass!”

Yuuri was still rolling in his bed, albeit healthy by now and still was considering pros and cons for going out with Victor.

He hadn´t been on actual date in.. years.

Victor is so attractive. And probably skilled, too. He had sure dated a many.. And is he even gay? Maybe he is not and it will turn out even _more_ embarrassing than Yuuri is expecting to!

Well, but again – he is Japanese and it would be impolite to turned down a direct invitation. Or.. wouldn´t it be?

He crawled out of bed with a sigh and stood in front of the mirror.

_Little overweight, messy unkept hair, bags under eyes, and is that a rash on his forehead? And what about that stubble on his face? It looks horrible!_

Yuuri was never able to grow a nice, kept beard or moustache – but again, most of Japanese never did. Shaving was traditionally the best option.

One more look and Yuuri decided to rather hide the mirror back into the wardrobe.

_Alright, it´s MMO time._

\--

_“Looks like something is troubling you,” Hizashi heard it somewhere from the leaf crown on his and Mimi favourite tree._

_“Baf,” barked Mimi into his face suddenly and laughed cheerfully._

 

_They were sitting side to side in quiet for a while. It was nice. **This** is what it was, having friends._

_“When I have a rough day in work or some problems to think about, I often go here,” admitted Mimi, swinging her feet in the air. “I don´t have anyone.. you know, **real** , to complain about and I don´t want to ruin the mood to others in the guild. I used to be here alone, a lot..”_

_Hizashi watched those pink eyes darting into the ground. Mimi looked kind of sad._

_He wanted to cheer her up, but then she had turned to him and gave him her typical charming smile._

_“It looks like today there are two of us, on the same boat. Let this will be a secret, okay?”_

 

Yuuri started to feel heat in his eyes, and in his chest. He took a couple of deep breaths before typing in the keyboard again.

 

_“You know, Hizashi.. you can rely on me more. Actually, I would be glad if you did.”_

_Hizashi looked at Mimi and could only nod._

_“Good,” she smiled gently. “I believe completely you will keep our secret.”_

_She winked at him and god; it was **so** cute._

\--

That night Yuuri went to the bed with phone in his hand. It was shaking, but he was determined.

_I should send a reply. Look at Mimi; always so bright and cheerful and yet she too, has her own problems. She even tried to help me; as well as other members of the guild and Victor, too.. He deserves a reply._

He stared at the screen for a minute and then started typing.

\--

Victor´s phone chimed with a new message. It didn´t wake him up.

The moon appeared behind the clouds and illuminated the little envelope shining on the screen.

SEND FROM: YUURI KATSUKI


	3. You And Me, Both Afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of the fic already written in my PC :-p  
> I hope I will get this done till Christmas!  
> Enjoy and as always, comments and kudos are more than welcomed.

The alarm on Victor´s phone chimed and he, still half-asleep reached his had to turn it off. But besides clock, there was something else on the screen, too.

Yuuri had replied to his message!

It didn´t matter if he would come late to work; this was worth it.

He leaned comfortably and started reading.

\--

“Come on Phichit! The meat is not done yet, you shouldn´t be eating it!”

They were sitting in one of those _yakiniku_ restaurants and this was already Phichit´s third attempt to steal him a portion of meat. Meat was expensive, but also delicious; and worthy fighting about it with your boss.

Phichit had pushed his chopsticks away with his own and successfully stole a bit.

“What are you so picky about? Are you a blood type A?”

“Hm. And what about if I am?”

“I am 0,” declared Phichit like it was vastly informative for anyone except him. “That means I can eat almost anything.”

“I just don´t believe in these diets, sorry, Phichit.”

“Anything you say, Vicchan,” mumbled Phichit with mouth full of meat.

“Why _do_ you call me 'Vicchan', anyway?” asked Victor, little bit irritated. This was like the twentieth time in this day only when he has heard his own name raped in form of this nickname.

_And how his poor parents tried to give him a good-sounding name, so he could go abroad and make a business there. They didn´t even call him like this when he was small; it sounded more like a **dog´s** name or what._

“Huh? I don´t even know.. I make nicknames for _everyone_ ; ask who you want. It´s easier for me to remember this way.”

“Anyway,” Victor cleared his throat and even managed to grab some piece of meat. “Phichit, you have worked before in Nakatomi Industries, haven´t you?”

“Huh. Sure I did. I would expect nothing less than an extensive research done by a future head of department, elite heir that is none other than Victor Nikiforov-sama himself..”

Victor gritted his teeth.

This was actually even _worse_ than being called by a dog´s name.

“You know this guy? His name is Yuuri Katsuki, and he was supposed to work there as an accountant.”

He took out a pile of papers and hand it over to Phichit who put down the chopsticks and started to browse them one by one. When he discovered the “Employee information” with Yuuri´s photo on it, he took a long and detailed on his face, until he finally smiled and declared:

“Of course, this is Yuu-chan!”

_Sweet heavens. Yuu-chan?!_

“One more time, please?” he asked and his smile couldn´t get any wider.

“Yuu-chan! It´s not like a personally know him, but his name is so cute and he´s younger, so I added –chan to it! How adorable it that?” he winked at Victor. “Actually, he might be similar age to you. Uhm.. As I was saying I never met him in person but one time I was calling to the accountant office in the late night hours and..” Phichit got lost in talking.

 

_“Hello? Am I talking to Motoo Asahina-san?”_

_“Thank you for you call. Unfortunately, Asahina-san is currently not available. Excuse me for taking the phone. My name is Yuuri Katsuki. How may I help you?”_

_“Well, I could use to check some documents, if that´s okay with you.”_

_“Of course. Please send them immediately, and I´ll let you know when I finish the work. But.. excuse me, who is calling again?”_

_“Oh, Phichit Chulanont speaking.”_

_“Mr. Chulanont-san, I am terribly sorry but it may take more than thirty minutes to finish it. Is that okay with you?”_

_Phichit looked at the clock; it was 11 PM. It was pitch black outside already._

_What is **he** still doing here? He could ask the same for himself, too; but the voice on other line sounded really, **really** tired._

_“I don´t mind, take your time. Sorry to bother you, Katsuki-san. It sounds that you have a lot to do even without my papers.”_

_There was a gasp on the other line._

_“I am terribly sorry, Chulanont-san! I tried my best to hide it, but..”_

_Phichit smiled. After all, it´s just a boy. Someone should cheer him a bit._

_“Hear me now, Katsuki-kun. I know how do you feel. Don´t give up; you´re doing great. Thank you for all the hard work. Just.. don´t let it get to you too much.”_

_No answer came back and Phichit had to ask “hello?” several times to assure that Yuuri is still on the line._

_He heard sobbing; not loud, but definitely sobbing and then mumbled “I´m sorry.”_

_Phichit sighed; he remembered his first years in this company painfully vivid. But unlike Yuuri he endured; and actually started to enjoy his job. He didn´t even mind working late. But then again, he was he and Yuuri was Yuuri. How could he even judge someone who he has never **even** seen?_

_“Listen, Yuuri-kun. It´s okay. If you are alone, just let it all out and cry. No one will blame you. I am alone here, too, Yuu-chan, just looking on the stars out of window..” he didn´t even notice he was rambling – again._

_“Huh?” came from the other line and this time it sounded surprised._

_Phichit realized **way** too late he had yet again invented a stupid nickname for somebody who probably doesn´t even want it in the first place._

_“Erm.. sorry,” he chuckled in embarrassment. “You probably don´t like being called Yuu-chan, do you?”_

_“Uhm.. it´s actually okay,” came from the other line with a soft voice._

“Something like that,” closed in Phichit with a wide smile. Victor almost fell off the chair.

“I think there are still some photos of him on the company´s website,” he continued, absent-minded scrolling through the screen on his tablet. “Oh, here it is! Look!”

He shoved the tablet almost in Victor´s face that yelped, put down the chopsticks and finally took it in his hands properly.

Yuuri was slightly smiling on the photo; it was that polite smile you use when you don´t want to offend anybody. He stood side by side with some other man, both in the suits, both wearing glasses; the other man slightly taller than Yuuri.

“Motoo Asahina and Yuuri Katsuki, Accountant Office, Nakatomi Industries” stood under the photo.

It was _him_ ; there were no doubts about it. But Yuuri on the picture didn´t look like the last time he saw him. He looked _fragile_ , despite of the small smile dancing on his lips.

“I wonder what he is up to now. He was actually pretty handsome.. Maybe I could ask him to go out?” Phichit was once again rambling while stuffing his cheeks with the meat like a hamster (well, if hamsters would eat meat instead of nuts).

“Ah?” Victor didn´t listen to it all, just the last part.

_Phichit wants to ask Yuuri out??_

He dropped the chopsticks to the floor out of surprise.

“Oh my,” said Phichit dramatically. “What a bad boy I and your father raised you into; throwing your stuff like that.”

He had thrown himself under the table and came up with two chopsticks, one in each hand.

“Vic-chaan, which one is clean and which one dirty?”

Victor sighed. _How_ did Phichit became the head of department still remained a mystery to him.

“They _both_ fell on the ground; they are both dirty, _Mom_. Now Phichit come on, the break is almost over; let´s finish this and come back to work.”

Phichit nodded and again started hunting whatever was left on the bowl.

Victor just put his bowl aside; his appetite lost long ago.

_No wonder everyone else from the restaurant had left already. We must look like two idiots fresh released from the hospital._

He sighed again and enjoyed the view of Phichit who somehow managed to eat, scroll his tablet and write a message on his phone all at once.

\--

“Vicchan, go ahead. I´m going to grab some coffee from the store,” waved him Phichit and vanished.

Victor nodded and continued walking.

After a while, he took out his phone and once again read the message from Yuuri.

_Dear Victor-san,_

_thank you again for all the trouble you´ve been to due to my inattention. The bruise on my forehead is almost gone now, so please do not trouble yourself further. I would also like to thank you again for dinner invitation; but considering that you have already paid my medical expenses I am afraid I couldn´t possibly trouble you any further._

_Thank you again for everything._

_Yuuri K._

 

Victor sighed. He had read it already, in the morning, but somehow.. it opened more questions than answered them.

Why didn´t Yuuri called him just 'Victor'? That suffix '-san' still sounded strange combined with his name, although he has been living in Japan good twenty years for now.

Why Yuuri always apologizes although he did nothing bad?

And why Yuuri didn´t want to go out to dinner with him? He though dinner was _polite_ , dinner was _innocent_. But Yuuri probably didn´t see it this way.

It was cleverly hidden between the lines but it was still there, black letters on the white backround: a rejection.

He put the phone back to his pocket, dedicated one look to the especially marvelous sun set and headed back to the office.

\--

While Victor and Phichit (well, _mostly_ Phichit) were stuffing their bellies on the dinner; Yuuri decided to once again try his luck in the grocery store across the street (hoping that Christmas incident is long forgotten).

_I really tried my best to answer to Victor in all honesty. I was polite, I was clear, so now I deserve some kind of reward!_

He didn´t notice the cashier who was watching him closely with his dark eyes like a hawk.

Almost drooling (metaphorically), he reached out to various groceries and more credits for the “The Magic World”. Although he didn´t work right now, his savings should be enough for the next couple months. The game itself wasn´t so much expensive.

“Hello,” he even smiled on the cashier. Although stuck in employee uniform, it was actually a handsome young man with attractive undercut and deep brown eyes. Similar to Victor, he didn´t looked _quite_ Japanese; but again this was _Tokyo_ and everyone from the rest of the world could come and stay, if they managed to keep up working hard enough.

“Hello,” answered the cashier with surprise in his voice. When he took a packet with game credits into his palms, he smiled at Yuuri.

“ 'The Magic World', huh? I play it too!”

“Really?” asked Yuuri, equally surprised. It was quite rare to meet someone from MMO game in real life.

“Yes, I-“ started the cashier, but then another customer stood behind Yuuri and cashier just finished up his purchase and thank him for choosing this shop.

Yuuri rushed back home; he wanted to _play_!

\--

After he heard first familiar tones of the “The Magic World”, Yuuri could swear his heart started jumping in his chest with joy. He gulped down one beer in instant and pressed “LOG IN”.

 

_“Hey, Johny!” Hizashi waved and the shaman with the largest belly he had ever seen in MMO game turned around._

_“Hizashi! Nice to see you again.” He scanned him with his observing eyes. “It seems whatever was troubling you, it´s gone!”_

_“Uhm.. you knew?” Johny wasn´t logged in when he was discussing his problems with other guild members._

_“Yeah, Violett told me. But don´t think ill of her; she meant it well. Everyone was worried about you, that you´ll stop visiting this game since you have so **much** to do in real life!”_

_“Actually, usually it´s the other way around and I feel more at home here as in the real world,” slipped out of Hizashi._

_“Hmm?” asked Johny with the smile; it seemed he didn´t quite catch the words._

_“Nothing,” lit up Hizashi and was spared up further investigation by a bird singing above his head. He tilted his head and just in time caught a big pink box falling to his arms._

_“Ah, you´ve got a present,” explained him Johny patiently._

 

Yuuri´s screen lit up and something popped onto it:

YOU RECEIVED A PRESENT FROM MIMI. ACCEPT/DECLINE

_Huh?_

Yuuri clicked on “Accept”, of course.

 

It was very nice, black coat with golden frame, pure new. Compared to this Hizashi´s current clothes looked kind of.. poor.

_Crap. This looks **really** expensive._

Yuuri rolled his mouse over the “Merchandise” box and yup, the same coat could be purchased by no less than 20k gold. That was more than Hizashi _owned_ in general.

He sighed.

Mimi had to be pretty experienced player to afford buying him so expensive gift.

_I accepted it already, so I have no other choice but to give her something in return.._

_“What´s going on, Hizashi?” asked Johny and started to work on his magic scrolls. It was actually a pretty useful thing – normally, you would have to have a magician in your guild to do sorcery, but with magic scrolls, everyone could do it._

_“Well.. I feel kind of indebted to Mimi,” he said with sad tone._

_“Hmm.. I see. As a man, I can imagine how you feel about it.”_

_“Right? Usually, the man is the one giving gifts and flowers and everything..” mused Hizashi. “Johny, what do I do? Even if I wanted to buy her something in return, she would probably have it already, no?”_

_“Well, these kinds of things just happen sometimes. It happened to me too, you know.”_

_“It did?”_

_“Yeah, it was when I started this game. I got this excessive gift from one of our guildmates. It was a really great weapon and similar to you, I don´t like being indebted to someone. So, I asked her about it.. and she said that she only wanted to cheer me on, and I should take it as investment. In the end, all ended well. Too bad she doesn´t come play so often than before..” sighed Johny and continued making the scrolls. “I don´t think Mimi has any ulterior motives, if I should put it this way.. she just probably wanted to support you,” he finished with the friendly smile._

It was probably true and Yuuri wanted to believe it.. but it somehow stuck in his head. When he saw that Mimi had logged in, he decided to rather talking things out.

_She sat on their favourite tree, as always._

_“Mimi!” called Hizashi and waved at her. “May I join you?”_

_“Sure,” she waved him back. “I was just thinking a little bit.”_

_Hizashi climbed up the ladder and sat comfortably._

_“Look, Mimi,” he took out a pink box from behind his back, “thank you very much for this, but..”_

_Mimi´s eyes widened in surprise, but she didn´t took the box from his hands._

_“It´s okay. I guess you probably didn´t like it?”_

_“No, no!” Hizashi resolutely shook his head. “But.. um.. I was wondering, if there was some specific reason you gave it to me.”_

_Now it was Mimi´s lips that opened in surprise._

Great, Yuuri.. way to kill the mood.

_Fortunately Mimi had apparently decided to end this awkward conversation. She closed her eyes and folded her hands in a lap._

_“Well.. I can´t say for sure I **don´t** have any reason at all. Will you let me explain it a little?”_

_“Sure,” nodded Hizashi._

_“When I first started to play this game, I didn´t understand fully how were the things working here, exactly,” Mimi started. “I wasn´t member of any guild, so I usually formed parties with other strangers by doing difficult quests. People started to recognize me.. it was a little bit stressful, to say that at least. Then, I got invitation to one guild, and as healer became essentially a support character. So, even more people started messing in in my play.. until one day, one member of our guild invited me to individual quest. It turned out, it wasn´t a quest at all,” smile on Mimi´s face shook and became crooked, like remembering something unpleasant._

_“She had the idea I had something with our guild leader.. which of course wasn´t true, but she didn´t believed me. You can probably imagine why I´ve eventually left that guild. It took me some time to accept the invitation to this guild, actually. I needed to think it over and over.”_

_She took a deep breath and continued._

_“In the end, I almost quit playing. Who would´ve said that even in MMO game, it could get pretty hard to handle relationships, huh? But I changed my mind and didn´t quit, after all.”_

_“Mimi..” said Hizashi sensible. “I had no idea what you´ve been through. I am so glad you decided to stay!”_

_Mimi nodded. “Me too. I remembered, how in previous game, I met someone really precious. I don´t see her anymore, she had probably quit the game long ago; but I kept thinking how wonderful would it be to meet someone like her. You remind me her.. a lot,” she admitted with the warm smile._

Yuuri knew. He had been through something similar in the previous game.

_“I completely understand, Mimi! I had someone just like this.. before,” replied Hizashi._

_Mimi´s eyes lit up._

_“Ah, really? That´s great!”_

_She laughed and looked up to the sky._

_“In the end, it was Hawk who helped me. A lot of other players didn´t like me because of my look and my popularity, but after I said I was Hawk´s partner, things had settled down eventually. Nobody beside him and me knew it was only on the paper.”_

_“I see,” smiled Hizashi. “Hawk could be pretty badass; nobody would probably go against him.”_

_“Yeah,” winked Mimi and chuckled._

_“So.. that´s basically a reason why I was too cautious to get close to somebody I know only in MMO game. But then I met you.”_

_Mimi´s eyes, bright, clear and pink, looked firmly into Hizashi´s._

_“When I watched you, how much did you enjoy “The Magic World”, I kind of reminded me myself back from the early days. You were very excited beginner! And.. because of you, I myself started to enjoy the game more. Hizashi, I want to ask you something.”_

_Some light flashed before Hizashi´s eyes and suddenly Mimi was sitting there, next to him, in the very same outfit she gave him earlier that day. She looked absolutely adorable._

_“Will you become my partner?” she asked with the brightest smile._

Yuuri didn´t know how to respond right away.

_Partner? Does she mean.. boyfriend or something? Or it is purely for the game?_

He nictated on the screen and noticed that Mimi had put a brooche he gave her to the front of her own coat.

_“Partner?” Hizashi managed to squeak out of himself._

_“Yes!” nodded Mimi. “I have a lot of different reason, but the main one would be.. I feel most at peace while playing together with you!”_

 

Yuuri´s eyes almost watered. No one has ever told him something like this. **This** , this was pure happiness.

 

_“Mimi, I am overjoyed, answered Hizashi with gentle smile. “Wait a moment.”_

_Again flash of light appeared and Hizashi stood there with the matching coat._

_“How do I look?” he asked, grinning._

_“Great as always,” replied Mimi with the smile._

_Blush appeared on her cheeks._

_“Hizashi, um.. does that mean, we are now..” she obviously fidgeted._

_“Yes. I look forward to being your partner from now on,” Hizashi finished the sentence for her._

_Mimi was looking into those lavender eyes and felt truly, utterly happy._

_I am looking forward to it too, Hizashi._


	4. It Feels Like Being In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

It was day like any other and Yuuri once again went to that grocery store. He needed to buy more credits to “The Magic World” since they add new extensions to the game and great merchandise to buy on.

He stepped in, greeted the cashier (it was again that boy with undercut) and quickly picked up the groceries. By the cash, he asked also for one packet of credits for “The Magic World”.

“Oh, my apologies. The electronic money is currently under maintainance, so it will stay unavailable for the next.. um, five minutes.”

“Five minutes?” asked Yuuri, startled. “Then I could wait here, no?”

“Sure,” smiled the cashier at him. They were the only ones in the shop, after all.

It was only five minutes, but somehow stuck in the shop with the stranger did turn out quite pain in the ass.

“You know that today is special discount for weapons from 4 PM to 5 PM?” suddenly asked the cashier and caught Yuuri totally unprepared.

_Now that he mentioned it.. he had said before that he plays “The Magic World” too, right?_

“Too bad I´ll miss it, today.. but soon there will be another opportunity,” smiled the boy and his sight fell on the clock.

“Oh, it´s already 2 PM! Please, I can cash your credits now,” he reached his hand to Yuuri who passed him the packet.

Yuuri felt like he was also supposed to contribute with something into this conversation but couldn´t find the right words. Eventually he decided with proper addressing the cashier. He nictated to his name-tag on his uniform, but it was again Roman letters.

_Shit! I can´t read these very good.. It is Altan? Or Oltan?_

The cashier noticed his look and reached his hand to introduce himself.

“Otabek Altin, nice to meet you!”

Yuuri reached over the desk to shake his hand too; and just when he wanted to introduce himself, some older, almost bald man in worn-out clothes tucked himself annoyingly close to him and barked something about cigarettes he wanted to buy; and then started rambling about his wife.

Yuuri sighed and quietly took out his bag and wanted to sneak out of the shop. There was really no need to stay here.

“Mister!” shouted the cashier behind him. “Please come again!”

Yuuri turned out in disbelief and nodded absent-minded.

It was really a strange feeling to know; that he is _welcomed_ somewhere and it wasn´t just “The Magic World”.

\--

_Hizashi was just talking to Hawk about their next quest when he noticed some purple eyes peeping on them from behind the corner._

_“Oh, Violett! Why are you hiding? Come here!” he waved._

_“Um.. so you noticed me,” said Violett quietly and stepped in front of them._

_She was wearing completely different outfit than usual; it was puffy mild lavender dress with nice beige blazer around her shoulders and little butterfly were flittering around her all the time._

 

Yuuri was a man, yes; but even he could appreciate how adorable she was.

 

_“You look really nice, Violett! It suits you!” he said to the girl with wide smile._

_“Thanks!” lit up Violett._

_“Whoa, how many did it cost?” asked Hawk, completely unimpressed._

_“Jeez, why do you always ask like that? You don´t understand a woman´s feelings at all!” Violett went from excitement to anger in like two seconds._

_“Should I? You know I am a **man** , after all,” yawned Hawk._

 

Yuuri facepalmed; how could someone be so tactless.

 

_“It costed 10k yen, if you want to know so badly,” snapped Violett at him. “I threw it in, a get a second prize!”_

 

_So **that´s** how she got the dress. It was a raffle! _ Finally realized Yuuri. _  
_

_“In that case, I hope I´ll get the top prize!” declared Hizashi._

_The rest of his guild members froze._

_“What? Why do you look at me like that?”_

_“They say, it´s a bad luck to be bragging like that,” said Violett seriously._

_“True, true,” nodded Hawk, suddenly supporting Violett. “I´ve heard about cases when..”_

 

Yuuri felt really, really bad right now. He wanted the top prize so much and now this happened. Lost in his thoughts, he was surprised by the cheerful laugh at the screen.

 

_“We´re just teasing you! Gosh, Hizashi, you are easy to fool, really,” laughed Violett and even wiped away her eyes._

_“Good evening!” echoed the trill behind them._

_Mimi had just logged in._

_“Mimi!” waved her Violett, Hizashi´s embarrassment long forgotten._

_“Hizashi wants to try a raffle, too!”_

_“Really?” Mimi´s eyes shined with the sparkle. “I want to try it too! Let´s go there together!”_

 

It turned out; the 'raffle' was a tree full of lights. When you transfer the real money to the credits, the lights beamed up and gave you a prize. Yuuri was so curious what would he get; he put Hizashi´s hand into the light and took out..

Healing portions.

He sighed.

_Well this is failure. I could buy these any time! And it´s not even from the recent update!!_

“One more time!” He shouted for himself, determined.

\--

All´s well that ends well; and Yuuri got not one, but two top prizes! (Hawk kept telling him he should sell at least one of them and make money on it, but he decided not to listen to him).

Mimi also won similar outfit than Violett, and looked absolutely stunning. Although the colors of the dress and blazer were too dark; and Mimi herself was musing about dying them to some brighter color.

 

_“Maybe you should just change it with her. You are not the puffy type like Mimi at all, Violett,” flew out of Hawk._

_“But Violett looks good in it!” Hizashi tried to save the situation._

_“I don´t know. I like your regular outfit the most.”_

_“Ouch, Hawk.. that was little..” even Mimi tried to settle things down._

_“What?” Hawk was defending himself. “It´s not my fault that around Violett I always say wherever comes to my mind!”_

_Violett got red; Hawk decided to rather listen to others and kept quiet and both Mimi and Hizashi puffed away with relief._

\--

Victor was staring into his bowl with _anmitsu_ and didn´t feel hungry at all. He did like sweets and Phichit had invited him so it was impolite to turn him down, but.. his mind was elsewhere. He sighed.

“Mmm.. young love.. I´ve also been like you once ago.. ah, good times,” Phichit winked about him when he got his attention.

Was he really _that_ obvious?

“I´m just thinking what can I do to meet him again. Is it too much?” he replied absent-minded and scooped the small spoon into the dessert.

“Well, let´s see.” Phichit started to calculate on his fingers. “First: you don´t pay attention at work. Second: your eyes are on the mobile each time I look at you. Third: you keep fidgeting around whenever some black-haired guy with glasses passes by the show-window and I hope you don´t mind but I´d like to remind you this is _Tokyo_ we´re talking about so about 90% of all people here are looking similar to your Yuuri; Fourth: in hope you would meet him again you started doing your shopping in that small grocery store located on-“

“Okay, okay, enough.. enough. It´s been perfectly clear to me,” Victor stopped him before everyone around them could hear every detail of his almost terrible love life.

_God, Phichit is right. Obvious is probably **too** soft world for all of this. It sounds more like I´m.. stalker or something._

“Typical stalker,” mumbled Phichit stuffing his cheeks with fruit and jelly.

“Come on Phichit,” Victor almost howled from frustration. “Don´t make fun of me! I have to find some reason to write him an email again..”

“Mhmm,” gulped down Phichit. “You don´t have his number?”

“No,” said Victor and also took one or two bites out of impatience. “I gave him my business card; but all I´ve got is how does he look like and his email. The number he used while working in Nakatomi Industries is already dead.”

“It was probably a work phone,” Phichit shrugged his shoulders. He pointed to Victor´s portion. “Will you be eating this?”

Victor just shook his head as an answer and sighed again.

_My, my,_ thought Phichit. _Someone should put these two dorks together. Phichit Chulanont – calling in for duty!_

\--

Later that evening he decided to check by that grocery store Vicchan used to visit. He found it quickly; stepping by he was greeted by the cashier and looked around.

Of course, nobody was there.

Well, it was pointless to stand here and waiting for Yuuri Katsuki to appear; and it was equally pointless to spend money for another sweets (he had plenty of them in his office anyway). He was on his way to leave, followed by puzzled eyes of the cashier when he noticed somebody walking in the store. He stepped aside and held the door for him; the man stepped inside and thanked him passing by. He had messy unkept raven hair and stubble on his face, covered in huge light-blue scarf. And glasses. Could it be..?

Phichit returned back to the center of the shop and without holding back, he openly stepped to the man who just grabbed some meatloaves from the fridge.

“Are you buying a lunch?” he asked and put his most cheerful smile on his face.

The man scanned his face with chocolate-brown eyes that could easily melt _anyone_ ; and then pulled his scarf down to answer.

Phichit had easily recognized the face from the picture Vicchan had showed him the other day.

_It´s him!!_

“Ehm.. yes.”

“Me too!” lit up Phichit as if Yuuri was his personal savior.

“Could you maybe recommend something for me?”

“Uhm..” the boy pointed his finger on the glass. “Maybe _katsudon_ , if you like it?”

Phichit smiled, but shook his head.

“I like it, but already had one before.”

“Is that so,” smiled the boy softly. “I didn´t know, I´m sorry. You just asked for recommendation and this is kind of my favourite meal, so..” he blushed a bit and looked away.

“Thanks anyway,” replied Phichit. “I think I´ll take this Korean BBQ, that could be yummy!” He opened the fridge and reached out for the tray with food.

_Okay, time for action._

“Say,” he started and again smiled widely, “are you by any chance Yuuri Katsuki-kun?”

He watched as boy´s pupils widened and he opened up his lips in surprise.

It was obvious he was completely unaware of _who_ was standing in front of him.

“It´s me! Me!” Phichit pointed his finger to himself like it could refresh Yuuri´s memory (completely forgetting the fact they had actually never meet in person). “My name is Phichit, Phichit Chulanont!”

 

Yuuri´s eyes kept darting at him, slowly opening in understanding and connecting _him_ with the person he had spoken to in the phone.

“Chulanont-san!” he said, surprise in his voice and his eyes lit up.

“That´s right, Yuu-chan! It´s me! Well I´ve never thought I´d meet you here! What are you up these days?”

The boy´s smile froze and his sight felt aside.

“I.. quit my job, several months ago,” he said with quiet voice. “Currently I am unemployed.”

Phichit understood that for Yuuri it had to be hard to admit something like this. Born and raised in Japan, being _unemployed_ was almost considered as curse-word.

“Well, the same goes for me,” he declared. “I also quit that job, but probably from different reasons. Shortly after I quit I was accepted to new company, though. But, let´s not talk about work here. Yuu-chan, come with me for a drink! How about this weekend? I mean, you have probably a lot of free time now, don´t you? And don´t worry, I´ll pay! Or maybe the weekend after this one would be better? I know a great place! Where do you live? I can come to get you and give you a ride..” Phichit again lost himself in rambling and completely ignored the two pairs of very puzzled eyes glaring at him.

\--

“Vicchaan!”

The door flew out when Phichit literally danced into the room.

“Look!” he shoved his phone again right in Victor´s face.

“Ugh! Phichit, what´s that?”

Victor was narrowing his eyes, trying to read the kanji on the screen.

There stood: Yuuri Katsuki and then e-mail address and then _phone number._

_Yuuri´s_ phone number.

In _Phichit´s_ phone.

He gulped and before he could even opened up his mouth, Phichit gave him a wink and whispered mysteriously:

“And guess what! Yuu-chan agreed to go to for a _drink_ with me!”

“What?!”

Victor almost saw red.

This just couldn´t be true.

\--

_Mimi was on the pier, trying to catch some fish. Usually it calmed her mind, but today.. well, today was certainly crazy day._

_“Mimi!” he heard the familiar voice and figure in black coat running to her. “You have a minute for me?”_

_“Of course,” she smiled and put the rod aside. “I am your partner, after all!”_

_“You really are the best,” smiled Hizashi with relief and sat next to her._

_“Well.. how do I start.. do you remember the day we stayed up all night by a mistake?”_

_Mimi took a think about it._

_“Oh yes!” she said eventually. “Yes, I remember.”_

_“Well, the next day.. accident had happened to me.”_

_“An accident?!”_

_“Not exactly accident, but.. I ended up in the hospital for one day. Someone bumped in me on the street.”_

_“Oh, I see. Please, go on.”_

_“And then this woman – the one that bumped into me - wanted to take me to dinner as an apology; but I refused it..”_

_“Why?” asked Mimi in confusion._

_“Well.. I am just not good with people in real world, you know,” Hizashi smiled awkwardly for a second and then put his hands to his palms._

_“But somehow I ended up going on a drink with someone completely else!”_

_Mimi still looked confused._

_“Never mind, I know it had to sound very puzzling to you, but it was someone I used to work with and before I knew it I already agreed on it, so..” Hizashi kept rambling and Mimi stayed quiet._

 

Victor paused the game for a bit and scratched his head. This story seemed surprisingly similar to what had happened between him and Yuuri the other day.

_But why did Yuuri – if Hizashi **was** Yuuri in the first place – changed the gender of him, I mean.. **my** gender?_

He started to play these games because real life was sometimes too.. _overwhelming_ for him in the first place. Problems with colleagues, always working, not the mention relationships _outside_ the workplace..

As it turned out, things can get pretty mixed up _also_ in virtual life.


	5. Three Is A Crowd?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapter to go in my computer and we are finally at the half of it here! Enjoy <3

Victor kept staring at his screen while text bubbles popped up one after another.

_Mimi!_

_Mimi, are you still there?_

_Are you alright?_

_Did you fell asleep?_

_Mimi..?_

 

Considering all that Hizashi had said; and also what Phichit had said; and also Victor himself has been through; the only solution appeared - Hizashi was _very_ probably Yuuri Katsuki himself.

The question was; what to do with this type of mind-blown information.

Finally he blinked his eyes and quickly typed into the keyboard.

_I am sorry, I spilled my coffee and had to clean it up. Luckily, both me and my keyboard are safe!_

The answer came quickly.

_That´s a relief. I would really feel lonely if I couldn´t talk to you anymore._

Victor smiled for himself.

_Me too_ , he answered.

Hizashi was really a great friend; greater he could ask for. He couldn´t possibly ruin their relationship if his hypothesis was wrong and he´d mistake him for someone else.

_Coincidences like this don´t happen, Victor. Just let it go._

And he really meant it, for now.

\--

“Aah, Vicchan~” trilled Phichit behind his back just a second before he wrapped his arms around him.

Victor coughed; it wasn´t an easy task to eat and being hugged simultaneously.

Luckily, Phichit decided to rather sit next to him.

Well, that was _not_ the best decision of the day, as Victor realized half-second later.

Phichit started rambling how _much_ he was looking to the date with Yuuri and whole story seemed to become more and more unrealistic. When Phichit started to describe in detail the level of joy in Yuuri´s face, Victor just had to intervene.

“You´re making this up! There is no way Yuuri would be _so_ excited to go out with you! I bet you forced him into all of this,” he pushed the plate aside and almost started sulking.

Phichit grabbed the plate with triumphal smile.

“You see, Victor-“ and Victor almost gagged on his coffee since he got so used to that stupid _Vicchan_ nickname that he just assumed Phichit forgot his real name already – “why don´t you come with us and you can get to see him, too? I´m sure you two have lot to talk about,” he winked and took the full fork of rice and meat.

_How_ did Phichit manage to keep his waist boyish slim, still remained a mystery to him. Maybe it had something to do with that silly blood type diet.

“I.. I would probably get in the way,” he refused the invitation after giving it a second thought.

“Are you sure?” Phichit wrapped his one arm about Victor´s shoulders fatherlike.

“Uhm..” Victor started to feel uneasy a little bit. He never knew why Phichit acted the way he was right now; and if he was like this only around him or he is touchy-feely to everybody.

“I am joking, of course!” Phichit smacked his shoulders friendly and Victor had to put also his water aside. Obviously, eating or drinking around this person came in vain.

“I mean, I set up all of this for your´s sake in the first place,” declared Phichit and already started squinted at Victor´s dessert.

_He did..?_

“Not that I bothered to mention _you_ while asking him out!” laughed Phichit out load.

_That bastard!_

Although not particularly hungry, Victor completely deliberately pushed the fork in his sweet pastry and ate it right in front of Phichit´s horrified eyes with a _big_ satisfaction.

\--

“Oh, hello!”

Yuuri lifted his sight up and even slightly smiled at that nice cashier.

_Otabek, or how was it..? I wonder there is he from._

He bowed instead of answer and mentally prepared for so far most difficult shopping in last months.

_Let´s see.. I´ll need a shaving foam.. and couple of razors, too, probably; maybe also some light fragrance..? I can´t get Chulanont-san see me like a wreck I am! I am glad Johny gave me some advice about this. I almost forgot **how** to prepare before a date!_

But only shaving wouldn´t be enough and Yuuri had to think also about hairdresser and new clothes and shoes and..

He sighed.

_Well I **sure** remember it was quite a pain in the ass._

With a sight and half-empty basket he went to the cash desk.

The boy smiled and started to prize his belongings.

“We kind of got interrupted the other day, huh? So, did you win anything in the raffle?”

Yuuri´s face lit up. It was always fun to talk about MMO games with somebody who played it too; and his mind soon pushed out the nervousness away.

“Yes, two top prizes, actually!” he bragged, completely immodest.

“Whoa, really? You should sell one them and make a fortune from it!”

That sounded.. _familiar_.

“You know, someone from my guild said exactly the same,” he smiled, vaguely remembering it.

“Is that so? I can send you some of my merchandise, if you want it! Wait a moment.. how are you actually feeling about this conversation? Since I know some people prefer to keep their real life and virtual life strictly separated from each other..”

Yuuri was now kind of confused – he didn´t want to be impolite, but the privacy should remain privacy, shouldn´t it?

On the other hand.. what are the odds that some random cashier in small grocery store could be actually someone he knew through MMO game? There were _thousands_ of characters in “The Magic World”!

“It´s okay,” Yuuri smiled after a while. “I don´t mind.”

“Great! My character’s name is 'Hawk' from 'Home Party Guild'!”

 

_Crap._

_That´s our guild._

_And there goes my story about university student._

 

There was no point of hiding it anymore and Yuuri did also reveal his identity.

Otabek looked a bit surprised, but much less than Yuuri expected him to be.

“I noticed before you´re oddly mature for your age.. but I guess a lot of things explain yourselves now.”

Yuuri just lowered his head. How was he supposed to look now in Hawk´s keen eyes every time he´d log in?

_That´s what you get for lying all the time, Katsuki._

“I´m sorry,” he mumbled, ashamed. “After all you guys have done for me.. “

Otabek just smirked.

“It´s okay, Yuuri. Everybody has their own way to enjoy the game and I know you´re not the person that would want to do any harm to anybody. So, we´re good? And don´t worry, I won´t tell anyone.”

Yuuri lift his sight up from the ground.

That was.. really, really nice. He was worried that everybody would just make fun of him, 30 years old NEET, pretending his is young and attractive student. But as it turned out, it probably didn´t matter. They liked him just the way he was.

Yuuri´s eyes almost tear up with gratitude.

“Thank you,” he whispered to Otabek.

Otabek just nodded and then his eyebrows again furrowed in confusion.

“But wait.. does Mimi know about it?”

Yuuri just shook his head.

“I should probably be honest with her, right?” he sighed.

“Because you´re partners?” asked Otabek.

“Well, partly, but that´s not the only reason.”

“Hmm.” Otabek finally decided to stop digging at it.

“Look, Yuuri.. if there is part of your life you don´t want to talk about, it´s okay. We all tell lies and have our own secrets.. I mean - if not, then what would be MMO games even for?” he smiled again and then his sigh fell on the clock.

“Geez, it´s three already? My boss is coming any minute. Sorry, Yuuri, we´ll talk more in the evening, if you want to.”

“Umm.. thanks again, Altin-san.”

“Please, just Otabek. I don´t think I´ll ever get use to that 'Altin-san'. Even my boss doesn´t call me like that!” he laughed a bit, trying to enlighten the mood.

“Okay, Otabek then,” Yuuri also managed to smile.

“Uh, one more thing,” requested Otabek. “Please don´t tell anyone in the game we know each other in person. I think it would take quite a lot to explain it all and.. it would be such pain in the ass.”

Yuuri almost laughed from relief.

“Don´t worry. See you, Otabek.”

He took out his shopping bag and even waved him on his way from the shop.

\--

But the real quest started only when he got back home.

_Okay.. I have exactly 27 hours to make a decent human being from.. **this.**_

His look in the mirror was just as pathetic as it was one month ago.

_So.. where to start?_

Pick up clothes would probably take the longest time; shower and everything around it could wait.

He looked at his dresser, but it was just sweatpants and worn-out t-shirt; barely one or two decent jeans and hoodies which he usually wore to that grocery store or to doctors. Then he kept one suit and two shirts in case of something _really_ unexpected, but just now he realized he don´t want to wear them again. They connected him to his previous, hated job and he started to hate himself for not throwing it out already.

There was only one solution: to buy a _new_ clothes.

Yuuri sighed.

He hated _also_ shopping.

And moreover, he didn´t have a clue _what_ to buy. Would new jeans be too informal? Or blazer too formal? Which one??

Before he knew it, he was already logged in “The Magic World”.

_Maybe Hawk or Johny could give me some advice.. they´re both men, after all._

But the only one logged was Mimi. The others had probably better plans for Tuesday night.

Well, never mind. Mimi always knew how to support him, and sure would have at least _some_ ideas.

His own mind felt now like blank list of paper.

 

_“Mimi!” Hizashi waved her. “Thank god you´re here! I need an advice!”_

_“Hizashi! Nice to see you again. Advice, you say?”_

_Those pink eyes looked at him in confusion._

_“About what?”_

_“It may seem silly.. but I don´t know what kind of clothes should I wear for going out for a drink.”_

_“Oh,” she seemed startled for a second. “May I ask you which time you´re going out?”_

_“Oh, it´s actually tomorrow, but I´d like to be prepared.. uhm.. properly.”_

 

That sounded _worse_ than he actually meant and Yuuri´s cheeks flushed red. Thank god Mimi couldn´t see it. She seemed to be deep in thoughts.

 

_“Mimi?” asked Hizashi and poked her gently into the shoulder. She blinked for a second and smiled again._

_“Sorry,” she said with apologetic smile. “It was a long day today so I guess I´m a bit tired. But back to your question. Anything neat and polite should be fine. It´s still cold outside despite March started already, so I´d go with.. jeans and some nice sweater.. cardigan, maybe? Or would shirt and blazer be more appropriate?” she mused with one finger put on her lips and eyes jumping from left to right._

_“Sounds like you´re having fun.”_

_Hizashi turned around just in time to see Hawk lean casually to a green lence._

_“Oh, Hawk!” lit up Mimi and turned to Hizashi. “I think he could help you more than I – you are both men after all!”_

_“Right!” declared Hawk with a smirk dedicated **specially** to Hizashi. “But what about hair, hm? What do you think, Mimi?”_

_Mimi looked completely startled but finally cleared her throat and answered._

_“Long hair is nice!”_

_“Long? But short hair is more practical, no?”_

_“And what if is? Long hair is cute and romantic!”_

_“But also pain in the ass, if you ask me!”_

_Hizashi´s eyes just jumped between Hawk and Mimi. Who would have thought that Otabek, cashier in the sleepy grocery store and Mimi, one of the most kindhearted persons he ever knew; could argue the toss about **haircut**._

_It was especially pointless when you realize that he couldn´t possibly grow long hair overnight; but he could definitely use a hairdresser to make him look maybe one or two years younger._

\--

After he came back the next day from the shopping center with hands full of shopping bags, Yuuri fell down on his bed from exhaustion. He couldn´t even think how many merchandise he could buy for _that_ much money in “The Magic World”.

Finally, the 'real-life quest: Shopping', was finished.

\--

Victor was browsing the endless list of employee’s arrivals and departures on his screen and his eyes already started to hurt.

Although he could usually read most of the kanji easily, after three hours of continuous work some of them already started to blend together. He needed to take a break.

Victor looked out of window; the sun was just setting and he was barely halfway through the list.

_Again long night, huh.._

He stretched his arms and took a sip from his water; and then came back to his work desk.

After another two pages, his eyes fell on the familiar name.

_Phichit Chulanont, business trip to Osaka from Wednesday to Thursday, the return scheduled on Thursday evening_ ; stood there.

His tired mind took a moment to fully realize the meaning of these words.

It was Wednesday today and Hizashi was supposed to go on a date with _somebody_ from his previous work.

He quickly took out his phone from his pocket. It wasn´t allowed to play MMO games on his work computer, of course, but this should give him an answer.

Victor quickly logged in and immediately saw that Hizashi is not there, as expected. He looked at his watch; it was 7:23 PM already.

Hizashi mentioned that they should meet at seven in the evening at the main square by tower watch.

So far, everything made sense.

Except that kanji shining on his screen were screaming the opposite. Phichit was _not_ here today; and everybody in the work knew that.

He felt like something was slipping from his fingers, no matter how hard he tried to catch it.

His brain kept telling him that this kind of coincidences just don´t happen, they _don´t_ ; but if.. if Hizashi is _really_ Yuuri, then right now Yuuri is standing on the main square, alone and waiting for his date that is currently more than 200 miles away.

It couldn´t take him longer than one minute to shut the laptop down and decide.

The main square wasn´t that far away; Victor grabbed his bag and started to run.

\--

The time he got to the square he realized already that it wasn´t _such_ a great idea as he originally thought. His feet hurt, he breathed abruptly and not the mention his sweaty shirt.

He spotted the tower clock right away, but no one stood under it, or around it. Well, no one that reminded him of Yuuri.

He finally stopped and leaned forward; trying to fill his abused lungs with oxygen.

_He´s.. not.. here_ , he thought while panting heavily.

 

Obviously he´s in _much_ worse shape as he thought he was.

 

“Are you okay?” Some lean hands patted his back, slowly getting him standing up like a decent human being.

He turned to the stranger and the answer stuck in his throat.

The face that was looking at him was young and attractive, neatly shaved; eyes deep, yet gentle and caring. A pleasant scent hit his nose; it reminded him freshly sliced apple mixed with something spicy. The man was little bit lower than him and was wearing simple black jeans with pale-blue shirt and casual beige blazer above it. But none of this mattered because he immediately realized who is browsing him with those chocolate eyes.

He was _so_ beautiful.

“Y-yuuri?” he breathed out.

If _he_ was surprised; then Yuuri had surpassed him at least ten times more. He was watching as Yuuri kept scanning him from his head to his heels, until his pupils finally widened and he gasped:

“Victor?!”


	6. Tell Me About Being Embarrassed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

They have been looking at each other until Yuuri´s phone in his hand chimed.

_Right.. I was just about to call Chulanont-san when I noticed somebody almost fainting over there.._

He winced and took a look on the screen.

It _was_ Chulanont-san.

He didn´t know what to do first; he knew he should answer the call, but somehow couldn´t took his sigh away from that blue eyes, glistening like two crystals under the pale light of the street lamps.

“Is it Phichit? I mean, Chulanont-san?” asked Victor and could him totally unprepared.

“Huh? Yes.. how did you know?”

“We.. actually work together in the same department.. he is my boss.”

Yuuri´s eyes couldn´t get any wider.

“Say what?!”

Victor smiled and stepped back a bit.

“Don´t mind me, Yuuri. Feel free to answer it.”

Startled, Yuuri finally clicked the “ACCEPT” button on the screen.

“Y-yes?”

“Oh, Yuu-chan! You have finally picked it up! Listen, I´m really sorry. I promised to stay in touch and everything, but I´m actually on the business trip so I couldn´t really answer my calls.”

“Huh? Business trip, you say?”

“Yup! Osaka, to be more specific. Don´t worry, I´ll buy you a souvenir!”

Yuuri couldn´t care less about some _souvenir_.

“Umm.. about our meeting, then..” he started.

“Oh yes, that´s why I am calling actually. So for tomorrow I have already picked up a nice place..”

_Tomorrow?_

“Tomorrow?!” almost shouted Yuuri when he finally caught a point.

Now Phichit sounded surprised.

“Yes, we agreed on tomorrow after all.. Wait a second! Don´t tell me you actually thought.. it was _today_ , did you?”

“I-I did,” surrendered Yuuri.

_Jesus Christ. I´ve been a NEET for so long I can´t even tell days in week apart?!_

Yuuri could swear that Phichit´s merry laugh probably got all the way to Victor.

“Oh, you´re too funny, Yuu-chan!” finally echoed on the other line. “Or is it because you were looking to our night out so much?” he added, with lower and sensual voice and Yuuri got goosebumps.

“Stop teasing me, please!” he said louder than he meant to and noticed Victor and few other people passing by gave him a puzzled look.

He cursed a bit, just for himself but of course Phichit heard it all.

“It something the matter? Perhaps not good place for such a conversation?”

“Well, _definitely_ not,” pushed Yuuri out of himself and his patience slowly but surely hit its limit. “I am still on the main square and Victor came by!”

“Huh? Really?” There was a pause on the other line and then Phichit continued. “Yuu-chan, do you mind putting your phone on the speaker and gave it to him?”

_What?_

Yuuri didn´t understand a thing but did so. He watched as Victor stepped aside but was still relatively close to him.

_This started to get.. weird, kind of._

 

Victor accepted the phone.

_What is he up to?_

“Victor speaking.”

“Vicchan! It´s me, Phichit. Now, tell me, is Yuuri like totally cute right now?”

Victor hissed when Yuuri´s eyes darted on him like he was the cause of all this nonsense.

_Cute? We´re far behind cute; he´s the most beautiful man I´ve ever seen in my life!_

He just hoped his cheeks won´t betray him and his trousers would hide his arousal.

“Chulanont-san!” snapped Yuuri, yelling at his own phone. “How could you ask such things on public? I.. I know very well nothing is cute about me! I´m just ugly and fat and..” he stopped talking and almost sat on the ground. “This is so embarrassing I could die,” he said at the end with strangled voice.

Victor couldn´t watch this any longer.

“Yuuri is absolutely adorable right now,” he declared firmly to the screen. “Actually, he is so handsome I´m kind of grateful you´re not here.”

He watched as Yuuri´s eyes slowly lift up, looking at him; so brown and deep and sparkling.

He passed on the phone back to Yuuri.

“Have a little more confidence in yourself, Yuuri. You look stunning tonight.”

Finally those soft lips opened and smiled a little.

“Thank you.. Victor.”

_No '-san' this time. Finally._

 

Of course, Phichit stayed on the line.

“Oh, is that so? Now I wish I could see you! I hope you stay this pretty till tomorrow! You still want to meet tomorrow, right?”

Yuuri finally took his sight off of Victor´s face, gently smiling at him.

“Right, sure.”

_What **else** was he supposed to say, anyway?_

“Great. Now please put the speaker off, I want to talk only with you.”

Yuuri did so and almost jumped out of his skin when he heard another one of Phichit´s crazy ideas.

“Yuu-chan, once again, I´m sorry. Now, how about you spend your evening with Victor?”

_Say again?_

“Don´t worry! He is super great guy!” continued the voice of the other line cheerfully.

_Well.. he sure **seems** that way, but.._

“Uhm..-“ he started to fidget.

“Come on,” Phichit didn´t even let him finish his thought. “You have already turned him down once, right? He was _so_ devastated that time!”

_Oh crap. **Was** he? I here I thought I was nothing but polite._

“Okay, okay,” he agreed eventually. “I´ll go out with him.”

He finally finished the call and turned to very puzzled man with silky silver hair.

Yuuri smiled as honest as he could and asked.

“Victor, will you go out with me.. tonight?”

He immediately noticed sparkles dancing in those vivid eyes like small fireworks.

\--

“Kanpaai!”

Two glasses clung to each other.

Yuuri had been watching Victor for the last ten minutes and honestly felt kind of lost. Beer was good and the restaurant seemed fine, too, but.. he realized he knew almost nothing about him, or his hobbies, or whatever.

_I don´t know what should we be talking about. Should I thank him again for today? It was really nice, from someone I don´t know much, to be so considerate about me; wasn´t it?_

He heard Victor´s talking and lifted his head up; he was just ordering the food.

_Maybe I could ask him what was he doing on that square.. wait, he probably had heard it from Phichit. But then again, I didn´t even tell Phichit I was going there! **I** was the one that got confused on the day! Hmm.. something´s odd._

“I am really sorry, Yuuri,” he heard from the chair in front of him. “You sure were looking forward to meet Phichit and got stuck with me..”

_Talk about self-coincidence, huh._

“No, I am actually glad. Thank you for today, Victor; it was really nice of you.”

“No, thank _you_ , Yuuri for inviting me. It´s been a while since I´ve been out with someone.”

_Oh._

Yuuri knew that feeling.

But there was also something else he was curious about. He took a sip from the beer and decided to ask openly.

“Victor, how did you know about the wrong day for my date with Phichit-san?”

Victor tilted his head on one side and smiled adorably.

“I just happen to pass by; and was lucky enough for you to notice me. Now we finally have some time for ourselves!”

He was indeed looking pretty excited and Yuuri smiled for himself.

“Life sure is strange, huh,” he declared mysteriously. “Who would´ve thought we _both_ know Phichit-san!”

“Sure it is,” agreed Victor and took a sip from his drink, too.

“I always hoped we would somehow meet again.”

Now Yuuri felt really embarrassed for all the trouble he´d caused to him.

“Look, Victor, about before.. I am really sorry.”

Victor smiled kindly.

“Please, Yuuri, I´ not angry. I mean, it was just a fried chicken!”

Yuuri eyes blinked in surprise.

_The last time he had chicken was.. exactly on Christmas. And there was someone in the store who.._

_No way._

_No way!_

“That was you, too?!” blurted out him involuntarily and _very_ loud, but now he remembered that yes; that guy had silver hair and blue eyes, too. It _had_ to be Victor. He just didn´t realized it.. till now, with Victor live and well sitting right in front of him.

_For fucks sake. This is like the most embarrassing day of my entire life._

“Victor, I.. I am sorry, I didn´t really think about it till.. now.”

Victor looked startled for a moment but then smiled at him with most heartwarming smile.

“Oh, _Yuuri_.”

Something in the way he pronounced his name, made Yuuri blush.

\--

“There you are,” he passed a bottle of water to Yuuri, sitting on the front-passenger seat. He was little bit pale, but smiled at him thankfully.

“You´re a life savior, Victor. Honestly it surprised me how low tolerance of _sake_ I have.”

Well, since Yuui was Japanese, he could never compete with people from Europe or United Stated, but it was probably due to much simpler reason. He just wasn´t used to go out, talk and drink.

He gulped down half-a-bottle in instant and already felt the headache dragging away.

“Oh, that´s much better. Thank you, Victor. Not just for the water, but.. well, for everything. Really, I feel kind of embarrassed I didn´t remember you.”

_'Kind of' is still soft word to comprehend it all._

“Yuuri, how about this: we make a deal.”

_A deal?_

He lifted his head up.

“You don´t have to thank me or keep apologizing all the time. If you go out with me for a walk, that would be enough. Plus, it´ll help you sober up,” he winked and it was really _cute_.

Yuuri nodded; it didn´t sound like a bad idea.

“Great!” lit up Victor and quickly paid for the taxi. “I´ll walk you home, then.”

\--

They were walking slowly, cars passing by. The sun already sat and their steps echoed in the empty streets.

Victor has been silent for some time now and although Yuuri didn´t particularly mind it, he felt it would be polite to start conversation again.

“Victor, what are you thinking about?” he asked.

“Uhm.. nothing specific, I just kept thinking how wonderful you are. So serious, yet kindhearted. Very interesting,” he smiled back.

_Huh? Where have I heard these words before?_

“Please,” he laughed eventually. “You don´t have to praise me; it´s not like I did anything special.”

“That´s not about it. Those are my real feelings; so please Yuuri, take it as a compliment from me.”

Victor sure looked quite serious.

Yuuri sighed.

“I am jealous,” he admitted finally and didn´t even notice how Victor´s eyes widened.

“If only I had met in my previous work such nice people as you or Phichit-san, I would surely enjoy it more.”

“Sure you would,” he replied after a while, quietly. “Although all Phichit does is just to sneak out of his office to get some snacks and teases everybody,” he added, trying to enlighten the mood a bit and Yuuri did _really_ laughed.

“But he is also really supportive and always honest with me, and I appreciate it a lot. Yuuri,” he smiled, “just keep it to yourself, as our little secret.”

Yuuri laughed, visible more relaxed than two hours ago.

“Sure Victor, as you wish. But you´ve said only nice things, so what are you afraid of?”

“It´s not about that,” sighed Victor. “But the _last_ thing Phichit Chulanont needs, is an _ego boost_.”

They both laughed like teenagers, loud and clear.

“Oh, Victor, you made me into look forward for tomorrow! I kept worried about whether I´ll be even speak to him properly, but you have said only positive thing about him, so I´m really relieved! Thank you. I really enjoyed tonight, too. This is where I live, by the way,” he waved his hand to the nearby alley.

Victor smiled at him one more time.

“Me too, Yuuri. I am happy you liked it. And.. good luck tomorrow.”

Yuuri nodded and waved him one more time. When he turned around, Victor was still standing there.

\--

Later that night, Victor sat heavily into his sofa and logged in “The Magic World”. After a while he stood up and decided to pour himself some good cup of tea; it was more than enough alcohol that night and he had work in the morning.

Just when he came back to the computer, his phone chimed with upcoming call. It was Phichit.

“Victor speaking.”

“So, how was it?” Impatient voice burst in his ear.

“Well, we had fun and enjoyed it. It was actually a good idea.”

“Sound great. And now the truth.”

“This is the truth, nothing like _that_ happened.”

“Huh, really? And I was so cheering for you!”

“Phichit.. please.”

“Okay, okay, Vicchan. You´re just full of surprises. So.. about tomorrow.. you have decided already, didn´t you?

“Yes,” answered Victor firmly. His eyes flew on his computer screen, where Hizashi was talking with Mimi and gestured enthusiastically.

_I wonder if I gave Yuuri the push he needed. He probably doesn´t have more reason to see me now._

_My role on the stage has ended already._

“Tomorrow is your night´s out,” he said finally. “I won´t be going.”

\--

The next day, Yuuri was thinking hard about what to wear on the second date in the two days. Things like this hasn´t happened to him in his entire life and it was kind of.. _confusing_ , to say at least.

_I can´t take the same one I had with Victor, can I? Not to mention that compare to yesterday it´s a bit chillier outside._

Eventually he decided again for black jeans, pure white shirt and lavender cardigan, hoping he didn´t look too feminine.

Yuuri double-checked the day in calendar and the time of the meeting and actually started looking forward to it, despite initial nervousness.

\--

They decided to meet at the same place as they originally intended to, so Yuuri came earlier (for sure) and just kept checking the time on his phone while waiting and leaning himself against that tower watch.

Suddenly his phone chimed.

“Hello?”

“Phichit speaking! I am on my way! What would you say if I told you I couldn´t wait to see you, Yuu-chan?”

“Huh?”

“Just teasing you!” Real Phichit jumped right in front of him from behind the corner and Yuuri almost dropped his phone for a second.

“Chulanont-san! You surprised me!” he said after finally finding his voice again.

“Oh please, please you can call me just Phichit. Otherwise I would feel really _old_. Here, a souvenir just as I promised!” he passed the yellow gift bag to Yuuri with wide smile.

“T-thank you, Phichit,” answered Yuuri and suppressing the urge to an '-san' to his first name.

“Hmm,” Phichit browsed him with keen look from his head to his feels. “Just like Victor said, you look absolutely adorable,” and in a blitz took a picture of him.

“Please, Phichit,” Yuuri tried to stop him. He wasn´t used to compliments and _certainly_ wasn´t used to be taken pictures of him out of blue.

“Okay,” winked Phichit and dedicated him a cheerful smile. “Can we go?”

\--

It turned out Phichit and his phone are probably inseparable since Yuuri couldn´t recall a moment to _not_ see the man in front of him without some kind of electronic device in his hand. Phichit managed to snap two more pictures of him until he finally heard Yuuri out and put the phone on the table.

“By the way,” asked Phichit with whimsy voice after his beer was served (Yuuri dared to order a cocktail he always wanted to try). “Did you actually invite Victor out yesterday?”

_Why is he asking?_

“I did,” he said like it was not a big deal.

“Yup! I knew already! Just wanted to make sure!” declared Phichit and took a sip from his beer.

_If he knew **why** is he asking?!_

“And did he explain to you what was he doing at the main square?”

_What with **this** again?_

Yuuri started to be little bit annoyed, but Phichit´s nature was merry enough to cover up for it.

“He was just passing by; it was a coincidence.”

“Don´t say! Coincidences like that don´t happen. It had to be power of _love_ ,” he said with triumphal smile and winked at Yuuri.

_Love..?_

_There is **no** way Victor is in love with him. Sure, he is handsome and nice; but they have seen each other like two time tops. _

“Come on, Phichit,” he laughed, but even he could tell how awkward it sounded. “Why do you think that way?"

"And why not?" Phichit lifted up one eyebrow, tie loosen, the sleeves of his shirt casually raked out. “You sure noticed how obvious _gay_ Victor is.”

_Well.._

Yuuri decided to rather change the course of the conversation.

"That´s not it, Phichit. I mean.. I am 30 already! Basically an old man!"

"Oh my!" Phichit dramatically rolled his eyes. "If you feel old, how should I feel as 32, hmm? Sure, Victor is younger, he´s 28, but that´s not so much of a difference. I am positive he sees you as a proper man.”

Phichit winked at Yuuri with that 'you-know-what-i-mean' expression.

Yuuri got impossibly red; but still Phichit´s words lifted his mood a bit and he even managed to finish his cocktail.

 

Eventually, it turned out to be quite pleasant evening. Yuuri had even discovered that Victor - of all people – is enthusiastic and advanced MMO player! Phichit had tried it too, but he didn´t enjoy it that much. He rather ordered another round of cocktails and continued with amazing stories about Victor.

 

As evening progressed, Phichit excused himself and went to the toilet.

 

_Very interesting man, this Phichit.. He can sometimes come out as rude, but in the end he ´s just charming and really supporting. Victor sure has chosen wisely for his friends._

 

Phichit was taking a while and Yuuri yawned and leaned sleepy against the seat.

 

_I wonder what´s inside of these cocktails.._

He reached out for wine card but the letters were dancing in front of his eyes.

 

_I have probably again drank too much._

\--

When Phichit came back to the booth, he couldn´t believe his eyes – Yuuri was napping, leaned against the seat, wine card at his hand and mouth slightly open.

_Jackpot!!_

He took out his phone and took a picture of Yuuri, immediately pressing his thumb on the “SHARE” button.

_So.. what are you gonna do now, Vicchan?_

\--

Victor eventually had to stop the game and logged off.

_I knew it. I can´t concentrate at all! I wonder what are those two talking about.._

His phone chimed and he impatiently looked at the screen.

It was picture of sleeping Yuuri, but sleeping _beauty_ would be probably more appropriate. His hair was little bit sweaty on his forehead, he was pressing a wine card onto him and his soft lips looked absolutely hot.

Victor gulped down his dry throat and only with big effort his eyes moved from the picture to the text above it.

_Look at that innocent face! How lucky I am, aren´t I? By the way, it´s totally cool if I take him home with me, right?_

Victor gritted his teeth. No, it´s _not_ cool.

Not cool _at all._

\--

“Whoa. I can´t believe you _really_ rushed here in this night hour!”

Phichit was laughing his ass of as Victor panted helplessly at his front door.

_That son of a bitch. He completely made it up!!_

“I would _never_ do such a thing; do you think of me as some kind of pervert, Vicchan?? That´s _really_ rude, you know. Of course I took Yuu-chan to _his_ home as a proper gentleman.”

_Great. Now it´s **my** fault, because why the fuck not. _

Victor finally caught his breath and hoped to preserve at least some of his dignity.

“I _didn´t_ rush,” he said with emphasis on the second word. “Of course I _knew_ it was only a joke.. but I dropped by just in case.”

“Riiight. At 11 PM.”

“Yes.”

Victor was strictly holding his ground and felt the sweat rolling down his temple, but he didn´t even move a muscle.

Of course Phichit had noticed it with his hawk´s eyes, but for some unknown reason decided not to comment it.

“Look.. what is between you two, is none of my business,” declared Victor, ready to leave and determined to lick heal broken heart at home and not in front of Phichit´s front door.

“It´s kinda hard to believe that from someone who _suspiciously_ looks like running here full speed in the middle of the night,” Phichit narrowed his eyes. “And while we´re at it, _how_ did you found out about Yuu-chan going out yesterday in the first place?”

Victor´s cheeks blushed even more as they already were from the unexpected exercise.

He thought back about when he first saw Hizashi; when he and Yuuri met in that grocery store at Christmas´s Eve; about Hizashi asking Mimi what should he wear to a night out. About the time when he realized Yuuri _is_ Hizashi.

And about his own feelings as Victor and as _Mimi_.

“It really was just a coincidence,” he said, quietly. “Huge coincidence.”

Phichit kept scanning him for a couple more seconds and then suddenly took out a big orange gift bag.

“Well, whatever. Since you´re already here, he´s your souvenir from Osaka! It´s _takoyaki_ , your favourite!”

Victor took a bag from his hands, feeling relieved and also delighted.

“Thanks,” he smiled on Phichit who smiled him back.

“And remember to call me, when you open them – I´ll help you eat them!”

_Classic Phichit. And to think this was supposed to be for **me** to eat._

\--

Yuuri felt on the sheets, tired.

“Ugh.. I´m beaten. _Finally_ home.”

After a while he managed to crawl in the shower.

_I feel like I´ve already used all my good luck for dating,_ he thought while pouring a shampoo in his hair. _This won´t probably repeat any time soon._

His mind came back to Victor, polite and sweet; and then to Phichit, merry and humorous. They were so very different from each other, and yet being best friends.

Shower had cleared his mind and he decided to play at least for a while before going to bed. After logging in, Hizashi found himself on the meadow full of flowers, the sun was shining and birds singing. How different was it from real life, where snow just now started to melt and sun was a rare pleasure on the sky?

“Nothing makes me feel more at home as MMO game!” he shouted for himself from pure joy.

_“Good evening, Hizashi!” Mimi was running fast to get to him, obviously happy to see him after a long time._

_“Mimi! Nice to see you again!” Hizashi smiled widely at her._

_Mimi looked like he wanted to hug him for a second but then she just smiled brightly._

_“Thank you very much for your advices; they turned out to help me a lot!” Hizashi smiled, too._

_“Oh? I am glad it helped! Did you have fun on your night out?”_

_“Yes!” answered Hizashi, because it was true._

_He didn´t notice Mimi´s eyes glistened, despite still smiling at him._

 

Victor was looking at glowing Hizashi and knew this was probably for the best.

_I am happy to hear that, Yuuri.. but I no longer have courage to hear about me and Phichit from "Hizashi"._


	7. Him and Me, and Me and Him

Eventually, Victor decided to take some rest from "The Magic World" and seriously think about all that has happen so far.

_I remember unwittingly knocking him down on that street; and then Violett leakingout the story that Hizashi told her and I just thought: "Hey, these things just happen."_

_Looking back, it was me and Yuuri all along._

_I had so much fun as Mimi spending my time with Hizashi. It´s been a while since I played with newbie; he was so amusing, earnest and cute. I began to feel that I should return the things I´ve got in the game._

_That was probably when it all began._

_Hizashi seemed looking up to me and I´d wish to do the same for him._

_Of course I knew I was getting **too** involved._

_And if I haven´t found certain things out, it could stay like that forever._

_What should I do?_

_Right now, I just miss you.. both Hizashi and Yuuri._

\--

Yuuri had been playing a while now and the sound of a new log-in had taken his attention.

 ** _Mimi has logged in_** , shined on the screen.

His eyes lit up with joy. Mimi was off for a couple days and he was really glad to see you again.

 

_"Hello, Mimi!" waved Hizashi and together with Violett and Kristine went to welcome Mimi back._

_"Hello everyone!" smiled brightly Mimi. "So, what are we up to?"_

_"Nothing special comes to mind.." said Violett. "What about you, Kristine?"_

_"Same," nodded the clown._

_"Then, how about we sort out my outfits? I was meaning to do it for a while!"_

_Both girls smiled with joy._

_"Yay! A fashion show!"_

_"I´d like to see it, too!" joined Hizashi. "Your collection of avatars is impressive!"_

_It really was a fun night. Hizashi just had to take pity on Violett who was whining about having low budget in the game. Kristine patted her back and whispered something about "Mimi addicted to premium content."_

_Well, what can you do._

_"You even have a magic ribbon?" asked suddenly Hizashi. This was news for him._

_"Yes! Although it only affects the length of the hair, so it´s not much of a big deal; but it´s still nice to change your hairstyle without paying for it!"_

_Well, that was true_ , thought Yuuri. _If I ever get that, I definitely will try it on Hawk._

 

_As the evening in "The Magic World" proceeded, Hizashi and Mimi decided to take a walk._

_"That´s hilarious!" laughed Mimi about the idea of Hawk with cute pony-tails. "You know, Hizashi; Hawk likes to go with the flow, so he maybe do would you a favor and try it!"_

_After a while, Hizashi dared to speak up again._

_"Honestly I´m quite surprise to see you, Mimi. You haven´t logged in for a while."_

_Mimi smiled slightly._

_"Uhm. I am sorry, Hizashi. Just.. lots of work."_

_"I understand. I´m just happy to see you again."_

_They finally reached their favourite tree and sat comfortably in the crown. Nights in "The Magic World" were **truly** magical and Hizashi loved fireflies floating around them._

_"There is a lot I want to talk about!" he started._

_"Okay.." Mimi smiled, but only slightly and Hizashi thought he saw something in her eyes, but it was gone in instant. "Of course. Why don´t you start up?"_

_"Well.. about my 'dates'.. I really tried but in the end again messed up a lot.. huh.. But that´s just how I am. At first, I completely mistook a day for the meeting.._

_I knew that already,_ thought Victor.

_".. so I ended up just waiting and waiting.."_

_I knew that, too,_ thought Victor.

_"But - and there comes the surprise - out of blue that woman from hospital showed up again! Talk about coincidence, right?"_

_Well.. there is one **huge** coincidence still waiting to be revealed, _ thought Victor, quite embarrassed that _he_ knows and Yuuri evidently doesn´t.

_"Sounds like a story from some manga," chuckled Mimi._

_"I ended up a liitle bit tipsy and she was kind enough to walk with me home! What a wonderful, kindhearted person!"_

_Mimi´s eyes widened with surprise but Hizashi continued talking._

_"So the second day, I was much more talkative than usual and felt some kind of.. relief. But it was all thanks to meeting with that woman the day before. I tried to make a good impression and.."_

_Okay, that´s enough, now talk about Phichit!_ thought Victor, a bit impatient.

_"But wait.. Something occurred to me.. I know! Mimi! That woman, she reminded me of **you**! And since I like you, it made me really happy!" Hizashi laughed cheerfully and looked up to the sky above them._

_There is no way he´d figured it out, right? Ugh.. I know I shouldn´t be listening to this as "Victor", but it made me.. happy, to hear **him** talking about **me** in such way._

Victor put his head to his palms.

_What am I even doing? I´m sorry, Yuuri._

Mimi on the screen looked very puzzled.

\--

One of these days, Yuuri was again playing when his phone chimed. It took him a while to realize it and finally pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Phichit speaking! Say, Yuu-chan, are you free right now?"

"Why?" asked Yuuri and felt a bit of nervousness.

"I want you to teach me about MMO games!"

_That was **far** beyond anything Yuuri had expected from Phichit. Honestly, if Phichit had told him he´d won a Nobel prize of something, that wouldn´t surprise him more._

"Right now?! No, I mean I am free.. but you said you don´t like them?"

"Aah, I changed my opinion. Want to try something new!"

"Okay," sighed Yuuri, puzzled. "Which game have you chosen?"

"Something called 'The Magic World'! It´s already downloading!" echoed the merry trill on the other line.

 

_Well fucks._

 

Phichit had kept calling every ten minutes to ask about something or what should he do by installing the game. That, fortunately, gave Yuuri more than enough time to quickly create a new character, since how would he explain his actual character, Hizashi, a mighty knight?? No, no, this would need something simpler.

The brief memory of his previous character came to his mind. He didn´t remember her in every detail – yes, he had chosen playing as a girl in previous MMO, because why not? – but little inspiration couldn´t do any harm. This was purely for playing with Phichit, so he could go for basically anything.

Eventually, he created a simple villager in basic outfit and gave him that purple hair and just out of fun, funny-looked hat. His last character probably looked quite similar, but who would notice.

His phone chimed with text message form Phichit again.

 _I finished tutorial, create a character and now I am waiting at main city plaza_. _Oh, and my name is Haruko_. _Tall blonde beauty!!_ stood there.

 

 _What?! So he chose a **woman** in the end? Well this could be interesting,_ thought Yuuri, and logged in with his new character. He named him simply 'Yuu', so he and Phichit can identify more easily.

 

_Finally, Yuu stood on the main plaza, looking around. There were many other players around, but only one with the name 'Haruko' and big 'LV 1' floating above her head._

_“Uhm.. Haruko?” he asked, carefully. “It´s me, Yuu.”_

_Haruko slowly turned around and.._

_Ugh-ouch._

 

Nothing in the world could prepare Yuuri for that sight.

Haruko was tall and blond, yes; but if Phichit hadn´t told him before she is a _girl_ , he would probably never guess that. Her muscles were bigger than _Yuuri´s_ , her breast was unrealistic large and to top of all that, she was wearing a tight red dress barely covering the most intimate parts of her body. It was certainly very.. _unique_ sight, to say that at least.

_“Yuu-chan!” shouted Haruko enthusiastically and started running to Yuuri._

_“Haruko..” Yuu finally found some words, “let´s form a party and chat there!”_

 

 _Otherwise everyone around us could see what we are talking about!_ though Yuui nervously.

 

_“I nailed it, huh?” Haruko was beaming and stretching his muscular arms. “I based this on the character from other MMO!”_

 

Yuui almost fainted when he imagined that _this_ character could be based on _real_ person.

 

_“Look at that one. What a sight, huh?”_

_“Mhm, and all she´s saying goes in the common chat. She must be a newbie.”_

 

Yuuri almost fainted for the second time when he saw Hawk and Nikki. Nikki was actually together with him one of the oldest members of their guild, but now she logged in only occasionally because of her very busy life.

 

_What do I do? Although they actually don´t know it´s me, **Hizashi** , so I should be safe for now._

_“So what is this party chat? Am I already in?” asked Haruko and looked around herself._

_“No, you are **not** ,” meddled in Nikki. “You must switch it in your main panel at right corner.”_

_“Thank you!” lit up Haruko._

_“Ugh, Haruko.. since you said it in party chat, Nikki can´t hear you,” said Yuu and real life Yuuri almost facepalmed._

_Was also **I** so useless when Mimi found me?_

_“Okay, I think I get it, finally. My name is Haruko, nice to meet you!” she even bowed towards Nikki and Hawk._

Now Yuuri felt it was probably the right time to present his real himself.

_“Uhm, Hawk-san?”_

_Green eyes darted in his and blinked._

_“Sorry, you said something? How can I help you?”_

_He is **so** polite it almost makes me weird!_

Yuuri had to laugh. In the beginnings, Hawk used to call him 'Hizashi-kun', but it quickly changed just to 'Hizashi'.

_It makes me happy to think how close we´ve gotten._

\--

Victor finally got back from work. It was supposed to be his day off, actually, but as always something occurred and he had to rush in there. After sitting heavily in the sofa, he finally took a look on his phone. There was only one and it was from Phichit. He opened it and almost fell off when he realized that Phichit and Yuuri are playing “The Magic World” _together_ right now!

_What should I do?_

Victor started thinking.

_Are they having fun? Or are they talking about me? If Phichit and Yuuri would really hit it off, Mimi would just get in their way, wouldn´t she?_

His phone chimed with another picture. Since _Haruko_ was on the first one, Victor was almost afraid to open up a second picture, but the label “Yuu-chan” had persuaded him. It would be probably Yuuri.

It was Yuuri.

His character looked different than Hizashi, of course; but something in it reminded him of Yuuri. And not just Yuuri.

Victor took one more detailed look on that picture. That purple hair and funny hat.. it was almost as if he had seen them before somewhere else.. or on someone else? Where was it then? And when? Ah..

Victor kept thinking, gulping the picture with his eyes, looking for every other detail until finally something locked in his mind and he was now _sure_ he had seen this character in different MMO game. What kept puzzling him was that in that time, this character was _certainly_ a woman, and now he presents himself as a man.

 _It´s no **so** surprising_ , he thought finally, _if you imagine I myself **play** as a woman_.

This 'Yuu' character, was a woman in previous game and Victor couldn´t really remember her name now; but he vividly remembered their friendship, the moments him and her spend together and how he was sad, when she out of sudden stopped playing and never logged in again. But still, he can´t say with certainty that his hypothesis is right.

 _What do I do?_ thought Victor. _I already decided not to get involved. I haven´t contacted Yuuri from our dinner, either. Of course, I still get along with Yuuri as Mimi and that should have been enough for me._

_I started playing these games because the real world was just too confusing. I wanted to be someone else. I achieved that and the anonymity I found there was almost blissful. And that´s how it should be._

_But.._

Victor thoughts flew back to the times when he used to play his previous favourite MMO game, “The Blue Meadows”. After his friend stopped coming, he quit it and started playing “The Magic World” instead. He thought about the two of them, him and the Girl, sitting on the meadow and talking.

 

_“Honestly, I want to quit my job so badly,” said the Girl, picking out the flowers form the ground. “But it´s like the work never ends; no matter how hard I try, there is always more and more of it.”_

_“Can´t you talk to the head of the department or someone at HR?” asked he._

_The Girl shook her head; purple hairs were weaving around her._

_“It´s not easy to name it all in a few words.. it´s just hard.”_

_She leaned forward and put her head in the palms, face almost completely covered by that hat._

 

_That´s right. This 'Yuu' is reminding me one of my very old and closest friends._

_So.. I know my daydreaming is probably far away from reality, but.._

 

_I´ll keep dreaming a bit longer._

With that thought, he slowly clicked on the “CREATE CHARACTER” button.

\--

_“Thank you for waiting!” shouted Haruko merrily and both Yuu and Hawk winced themselves._

_“I just had to pick up a call from my friend. And guess what? He is playing with us too!”_

 

Yuuri slowly started to realize what it means. A friend from Phichit.. Victor is playing now too??


	8. Taking a Leap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming to an end. I am finally working on final chapter, it should be up around Christmas.  
> Hope you like the story so far. Enjoy!

Victor was finally finishing creating his character but his mind was elsewhere.

_It´s strange feeling, when I am thinking about her now. I met her when I was far younger than now and.. far less happy than now._

 

_Victor was sitting on an uncomfortable chair, sweating and his eyes darting to the ground. Summer finally reached its peak and cicadas could be heard on all directions. But Victor was hardly paying any attention to them. He was sitting stiffly in his black suit, determined not to look on the coffins to his right sight._

_The funeral hasn´t even started and people were already whispering._

_“What will now happen to Yagami property?”_

_“You didn´t heard? Their adopted son inherited everything.”_

_Some elderly couple moved forward, bowed to the coffins and then to Victor, who reflexively bowed back, lost in memories._

_As far as I can remember, I was always a member of Yagami family. I don´t know a thing about my real parents and I´ve never met anyone who would resemble me, even if for a tiny bit. Silver-haired and blue-eyed; I´ve always stuck out everywhere as a sore thumb. But my parents never ever treated me differently. They even gave me a new, shining name, so I would win all my fights with the world._

_They were my only family._

 

_A few months after my parents’ death, I sold their house and moved to a smaller, more reasonable room. Part of it was I myself couldn´t longer maintain such a big house; but the other, more important part was that constant feeling of loneliness. I didn´t mind being alone; but being lonely hurt me._

_In these tough times, MMO games became my comfort zone. I could find new friends, although being physically far away, playing in the small apartment of Tokyo. I couldn´t get enough of them._

_After a while, our guild got a new player._

_“My name is Yuuki!” she smiled widely at him, her purple hair waving all around her. “Nice to meet you!”_

Victor closed his eyes and smiled as he was thinking back as that memory; and felt relieved he had remembered Yuuki´s name.

 

_“My name is Hearth and I will be your healer! Nice to meet you, too!”_

_“I look forward to learn a lot from you!” shined Yuuki. “Can we maybe.. be friends?”_

 

_After that, I was looking even more forward to my weekend with MMO games. Yuuki was charming, and nice, and kindhearted and I enjoyed every moment spend with her._

They both had full-time job, so it wasn´t always easy to find lot of time, but Victor really liked her and knew, that it was mutual.

 

_“Honestly, I want to quit my job so badly,” said Yuuki, picking out the flowers form the ground. “But it´s like the work never ends; no matter how hard I try, there is always more and more of it.”_

_“Can´t you talk to the head of the department or someone at HR?” asked Hearth._

_Yuuki shook her head; purple hairs were weaving around her._

_“It´s not easy to name it all in a few words.. it´s just hard.”_

_She leaned forward and put her head in the palms, face almost completely covered by that hat._

_“But.. you know.. maybe it sound unbelievable to you, but.. I still want to make everything in my job properly,” she smiled slightly and then tilted her head, looking at the clouds._

_No matter what happened or how hard her day was, Yuuki always left with positive words and that really cheered me up. I just started in my current job and have barely known anyone. Phichit didn´t come in our company till later._

_The last day I saw Yuuki was maybe around year ago._

_She said she was very busy in job and that she is sorry not to be able to come more often. The memory of Yuuki, waving him and promising she will certainly came next weekend, was still vivid in his memory._

_After that, she never logged in again._

 

 

Victor finally opened up his eyes.

_I don´t know what am I hoping here for.. but this is the only way I´ll know for sure._

His new character was wearing simple distemper clothes; and he added him long brown ponytail and glasses, just like to his last character in MMO game. Above him he carefully typed the name “Hearth”.

\--

_“Hey Yuu, what is the name of this place?” asked Haruko, proudly holding her new-achieved axe and shield. “I need to tell that to my friend.”_

_“Oh.. say him it´s the main road next to the city Gilligstone,” replied Yuu._

_“No need! That´s him probably!” winked Haruko and pointed her finger behind Yuu, Nikki and Hawk._

_There stood lean handsome man, with slight smile, ponytail and glasses._

_“Nice to meet you!” he greeted all of them. “I am friend of Haruko.”_

 

 _Hmm_ , thought Yuuri, nictating on the screen. _So Victor likes to make his characters attractive, just like him._

 

 

Victor typed his name in the bubble above his head character and made him turn directly to Yuu.

 

_“I am looking forward to playing with you!” Hearth bowed his head a bit._

_Yuu tilted his head to the left a bit and dedicated him polite smile._

_“Me too.”_

 

 

 _That´s it. This is a reaction of the person who had definitely **never** met Hearth_ , thought Victor desperately. _What was I thinking? Founding out that Yuuri is Hizashi was big coincidence as it was; but if Yuuri would be also **Yuuki** , that would be far beyond any rational explanation._

\--

_Yuu and Hearth were walking through the forest by fulfilling another of the quests. They were silent, only the sounds of night echoing around them._

_Yuu kept nictating to the name floating above the head of the character next to him._

 

_I should probably start a conversation, but.. I kind off can´t figure out **how** to read it! It´s Ha-.. or He-.. maybe Harsu? I´ll probably start with something easier._

 

_“Do you play these games a lot?” asked Yuu with the wide smile._

 

Yuuri of course _knew_ already that Victor likes to play MMO games, but Phichit never mentioned it _which_ types of games it were.

 

_“Hm,” stopped Hearth and smiled a bit. “Do I look that way?”_

_“Well, it certainly seems this is not first time you visited this game,” explained Yuu._

_“You got me,” surrounded Hearth. “I play a lot, actually.”_

_“Really?” lit up Yuu. “What game is your favourite? What games have you played in the past?”_

_“Well,” replied Hearth, “I don´t play it anymore, but I used to like “The Blue Meadows”._

_“Oh.” Yuu suddenly look very puzzled. “It may sound strange, but will you tell me how do you pronounce your name?”_

 

Behind his computer Victor almost facepalmed.

_So **this** was the problem? He has trouble reading Roman letters? Well, can´t blame him for that.. most of Japanese are having this issue. I was born in the Europe, after all. _

 

_“Sorry,” smiled the brown-haired man. “It´s 'Hearth'.”_

Yuuri froze on his chair. After hearing those four letters, something inside him moved.

_Hearth?_

_Just **where** have I heard this before..?_

He pushed off his chair and tilted his head to the ceiling, thinking.

\--

_Back then, before I started to play “The Magic World”, I used to play another MMO game, “The Blue Meadows”._

_But that was so, **so** long ago, I´d almost forgotten. _

_The only thing that stayed in my memory is that I made a friend there. Very close, precious friend._

Yuuri slowly felt his memories, pushed deep down in him, starting to appear again in his mind.

 

_My name was Yuuki and I played as a girl. There was no specific reason for that, but I kind of hoped it will help me to shake off the stress and give me some courage, like the name of my character._

_Shortly after I logged in, I met already experienced player._

_His name was Hearth and he was a healer._

_Soon, we became inseparable._

_It didn´t take me long time to realize, that what I felt to Hearth, was **love**._

_That´s why I´ve always worked so hard during workdays; so I would at least have free weekends. Otherwise, the amount of work would just break me._

_But after some time I started to feel bad for deceiving Heart. Yuuki was far more sociable and optimistic than me in the real life. If **real** Hearth would ever meet me in person, he would probably run away screaming._

_Till this day I remember how I promised him to come again; but I just couldn´t._

_That work kept killing me slowly and I had no more energy left for happy, cheerful Yuuki._

_That´s why I never came back again._

 

Yuuri blinked, surprised by the sudden tears in corners of his eyes.

\--

_“Thank you for today!” Yuu waved to Nikki and Hawk, followed by Hearth. “Where is Haruko?”_

_“Probably fell asleep,” Nikki shrouded her shoulders._

_“Thank you too; it was fun. See ya,” Hawk winked at them and Hearth again bowed as an answer._

_Suddenly he turned to Yuu._

_“Yuu, I am happy, we could meet like this. See you then,” Hearth smiled and vanished._

 

Yuuri logged off too after couple minutes and shrouded himself on his chair.

_I missed my chance to ask him.._

_Victor, Hearth and Hearth from “The Blue Meadows”.. could it be?_

_The first Hearth, he knew; was also a few years younger than him. He was university student at that time._

_When I think about it in detail, this Hearth resembles the first Hearth a lot. That ponytail, those glasses.._

_Well, it´s not it´s for **sure**. I get probably nothing from this daydreaming. _

 

He stood off and went to his coffee table in living room, where he had put his phone before. Slowly, but surely he found out the name in the contact list he wanted; and pressed his thumb on “CALL”.

\--

Victor was just coming from his shower, the water still dripping from his hair; when he noticed his phone ringing.

He quickly picked it up without looking on the screen.

“Hello?”

“Victor? It´s Yuuri!” echoed from the other line and Victor almost dropped his phone.

“Sorry for calling you so late, but-”

“That´s okay!” Victor quickly interrupted him. “Feel free to call me anytime. Did something happen? Are you alright?”

“Yes, yes. I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Sure. What is that, Yuuri?”

Victor heard a deep breath from the other line and then a question.

“Do you perhaps know a character named 'Yuuki' from “The Blue Meadows”?

Now _Victor_ had to take a deep breath.

_Finally._

“Yes,” he answered eventually. “Yes, I do. It´s been a while, Yuuki.”

“Are you really.. him? Like really?”

Victor smiled and missed Yuuri not seeing it.

“I am really totally him,” he affirmed.

Yuuri on the other line waited for a couple second, and suddenly his voice was different; it was happy, and also a bit sad, and so much _familiar_.

“I.. I had so much time, back then, Victor. That´s actually the reason why I play MMO now. Even when “The Blue Meadows” is not working anymore, I am happy we could meet and play again!

 

 _I have to tell him about Mimi. I can´t keep doing this any longer,_ thought Victor _._

_I wonder, **how** will he look at me after this?_

 

“Victor? I just.. I feel so excited about it!”

Victor quickly blinked back to current conversation.

“Me too, Yuuri. Those were precious time for me.”

“I feel the same, Victor!” That voice, _Yuuri´s_ voice, was _so_ clear and full of joy.

“It´s not dream, right? I´m not sure if the phone is so hot or I am..” the words went to silence.

“Victor,” echoed after a while. “Were you disappointed when you found out I´m Yuuki? You could see yourself that I am quite different in real life. I wanted you to think highly of me, and appearance was a big deal for me.. back then. How pathetic is that, huh?”

“Yuuri,” answered Victor patiently, “never once I thought about you as pathetic. I met you before realizing it´s Yuuki and learned that you are person who really gives everything of himself. Besides-“ he took a breath, “if we are talking about who is being dishonest and liar in the virtual life, it would be me. I am _Mimi_ , Yuuri.”

Nothing came back from the other line; and Victor waited.

“Yuuri? Yuuri, do you hear me?”

He quickly looked at the screen where the image of dead battery was blinking.

_Shit! Now, out of all times.._

\--

On the other line, Yuuri was looking at the phone.

_The call ended? Too bad.._

_Well, I at least send him a message._

He quickly wrote it and clicked “SEND”.

_Goodnight, Victor._

\--

The sun was setting up again when Victor looked through the window and yawned. Again, he was the only one from his department that was _still_ at work.

Using his short break, he quickly took out the phone and looked through Yuuri´s text message once again.

 

_Dear Victor,_

_sorry to call you in the middle of the night. But I really enjoyed out conversation and when you´ll have a little time, I´d be happy if we could talk about MMO games again!_

_Yuuri_

 

From the cheerful tone he was imagining, only one conclusion came to mind.

_He didn´t really heard me, did he?_

\--

He was just going home, lost in thoughts, when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

It was none other than Yuuri Katsuki himself, in worn-out sweatpants and hoodie, and big scarf over his face.

“You are just _now_ going home, Victor? You sure worked hard.”

“Hello, Yuuri,” replied Victor. “I was just thinking how lovely it would be seeing you again.”

He watched as those chocolate eyes widened.

Yuuri finally pulled down his scarf and Victor could see his cute blushing cheeks.

“What..? I mean.. what? I mean.. there´s no way!”

Victor winced.

“Is it that bad?” he asked, fear in his voice.

_So Yuuri **doesn´t** want to see me in the first place?_

“It´s not you, it´s  _me_!” almost howled Yuuri and pulled the scarf back up. “Just look at me; unshaved, old clothes, my hair´s mess.. horror!”

Just in that time Yuuri´s stomach again betrayed him and he shrouded himself and turned even redder. Now it was visible even despite the scarf.

“Did.. did you hear that?”

“Uhm.. yes,” surrounded Victor.

According to him it was _cute_ , but Yuuri certainly didn´t seemed to think the same.

“Listen, Yuuri. I was just in that grocery store you´re probably heading to and.. do you like sweets?”

\--

The sat side by side at the park bench, Yuuri gulping down Victor´s food.

He really, _really_   tried to save at least some decorum, but his body obviously thought otherwise.

After three sweet buns and two chocolate bars, he rather returned shopping bag back to Victor.

“I am sorry,” he said and really meant it. “Where are my manners..”

“It´s okay, Yuuri,” laughed Victor, loud and clear in the silent night. “I am glad I could help you. You sure seemed to enjoy it,” he winked back. “It reminded me a bit the last Christmas in that grocery store.”

_Riight. That is a “funny” story, too._

“It seems to me you have only see probably all of my bad sides so far.. huh..” he smiled embarrassingly.

“Look, Yuuri.. I´ve told you already. You _really_ should have a little more confidence in yourself. My look on you has never changed: you are serious, yet kind-hearted.”

_There it is again. And now he knew **exactly** where he heard it before._

“You know, Victor.. only two people in the world have ever said that about me. One is you; and the other one is my precious friend from “The Magic World”. She cheers me up, and fuels me with energy every time. He name is Mimi and she´s a cute young lady and advanced healer. It really makes me happy, talking to her, smiling with her, exploring the game together..”

Yuuri´s honest smile was suddenly replaced with puzzled expression.

“Wait.. why am I even telling you all this? I mean.. you _really_ remind me of her. I talk about Mimi; and your image pops in my mind. And _vice versa_.”

“Yuuri, are me and Mimi really so much alike?” asked Victor and take a good care that Yuuri wouldn´t notice his trembling hands.

“Well.. I´ve never met her in person, but the way you speak, how you choose your words; reminds me a lot when you used to cheer me up back as 'Yuuki'. Oh, Victor! I know what – the next time you´ll log in; I´ll help you as my main character! It´s a man, and if by any chance Mimi also log in, you could see how much-“

“That´s not possible!” said Victor, louder than he meant to. “That´s not possible at all.”

The shock on Yuuri´s face cut Victor sharply in the heart like a knife; but he didn´t even move a muscle.

“O-okay.. Sorry if I pushed you too much; of course we don´t have to-“ rambled Yuuri and his eyes were again looking at the ground.

“That´s not it, Yuuri,” Victor again interrupted him and stood up.

“It´s because I _am_ Mimi.”

 

Victor´s eyes looked very lost and very blue and Yuuri suddenly felt like waking up from the dream.

 


	9. What Is This Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there, comrades! Stay with me and enjoy!

“I _am_ Mimi, Hizashi.”

 

_Victor is first Heart.. and also Mimi?!_

 

Yuuri felt like his head was about to explode, when he thought about what has he experienced with Victor; what has he told Mimi; how he felt for Hearth..

 

“What? I mean.. Why? Victor? Ugh..” his voice went silent and he had to put his head to his palms to relax at least a little.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

He heard Victor´s voice.

 

“I am so, _so_ sorry Yuuri. I didn´t mean to cause any harm and of course, couldn´t anticipate _anything_ of this.. but.. it sort of _happened_. I didn´t mean to make fun of you, of course! Yuuri, just say something, will you? Yuuri.. _please_.”

 

Yuuri heard Victor´s voice coming to him like through thick fog, but he did understand every single word. He just don´t know _how_ to react or _what_ to say. Moreover, everything has been said already, wasn´t it?

Finally his mouth moved on its own, tongue sticking to the dry palate of his.

 

“When did you found out?” he heard himself asking. “I mean.. that I _am_ Hizashi.”

 

Victor´s eyes, still widened and very blue, locked onto Yuuri´s. He sighed.

“When I – as Mimi – was talking to Hizashi, there were hints here and there.. stories, that sounded similar.. but of course I didn´t think it could be you. I thought, it had to be a coincidence. Tokyo is big city and these things just happen.

But then, when we met at that main square.. I was sure. It _had_ to be you; it was the only logical solution left.”

 

He was right, of course. Yuuri now saw it too.

 

_If I was in Victor´s position.. I wonder what **I** would have done. Would I rushed for him.. like he did for me?_

_I probably.. wouldn´t._

_I would always have to think how it will affect our relationship._

_But.._

Yuuri looked again into those crystal eyes. Just what was hidden inside them? Fear? Confusion? Or.. could it be really.. _love_?

“I..,” started Victor, “I was always happy when Hizashi you came to see me after logging in. Playing with you was always fun and it relaxed me.”

Those eyes softened and started to glisten.

“Yuuri.. thank you for everything you did for me till this day. I´ll quit “The Magic World”.”

_What´s with all of this.. out of sudden?_

“I don´t want to make things even more uncomfortable as they are already. It had to be a rather.. unpleasant experience for you.”

He turned around and looked like ready to leave.

_Unpleasant? To meet such wonderful people as Hearth and Mimi?_

 

“It wasn´t!”

Before he knew, Yuuri was also standing, looking at Victor´s back.

“It wasn´t unpleasant, Victor! It´s true that now I am feeling kind of embarrassed and I have talked with you about various things without knowing who you are.. but  the fact that you rushed to _me_ to that square is something I´m very grateful about.”

He watched as Victor turned back to him in disbelief, his eyes widened even more than before.

“Sorry for not telling you, Victor. There were things I didn´t want to tell you in person but then you´ve still found them out as Mimi..”

He bowed down.

“No, Yuuri, I am sorry! For playing a woman online and deceiving you!”

Victor also bowed down when Yuuri was rising up.

“But I played as the girl in the first game! Sorry for that!” he shouted involuntarily and again bowed.

“No, I am sorry..”

There both were bowing down and then rising back up when Yuuri realized they probably both look like _idiots_.

 

Finally they both sat up to that bench, laughing from relief.

“Victor, please don´t go,” said Yuuri and really meant it. “I don´t want to lose you. You said it yourself, no? Or rather.. Mimi said that to Hizashi. We´re partners, after all! So.. I want to keep being good online friends! Is that.. okay with you?”

Victor smiled, gently and heartwarming. Just like Mimi.

“Actually.. I am happy, Yuuri. If it´ll make you happy, I´d like to play with you again.”

His face lit up, the pale light of street lamp softly illuminating his silver bangs.

 

_He really looks cute_.

\--

_It´s been days since Victor said he would log in.. but he still hasn´t_ , thought Yuuri absent-minded by walking in some cave with Hawk and Johny. This quest´s mission was to gain leaves of very rare plant guarded by huge hamster, but Yuuri somehow couldn´t concentrate.

_Maybe I should write him an e-mail.. or call him?_

He didn´t noticed Hawk and Johny beat the rodent unless Hawk poked Hizashi hard in the shoulder.

 

_"What are you spacing out? Did you fell asleep? Our chances are low enough even as they are, since the healer is not here right now.. Ha? Hizashi?"_

 

Yuuri quickly typed an answer.

 

_"Sorry, both of you. I am awake, I just.. kind of got lost in thoughts," said Hizashi._

_"Is something troubling you again?" asked Johny._

_"Well.."_

_"Look, Hizashi." Hawk now looked milder now and even gave him a hand on his shoulder. "You can always talk it over with us, understand?"_

_"Mhm," nodded Hizashi._

 

_Both Hawk and Johny are so caring.. but given the circumstances, there is no way I can talk about **this** with them_, thought Yuuri as he gazed at the monitor. He sighed mentally.

_Victor, where are you?_

\--

It was Friday evening that mean Victor has to go with Phichit for obligatory drinking. But it didn´t go very well. Phichit was rambling cheerfully (as always) and taking pictures of everything (as always); but after another round of beer even he started to be suspicious about Victor lying on the table, when he barely finished his second glass.

"Vicchan, something troubling you, hmm?" he started and Victor, deep in thought, winced.

"Mhmm," he just said and put his head on his arms back again.

"Why don´t you talk to your big bro about this?" started Phichit and didn´t even wait for answer. "Is it about that game of yours, "The Magic World"? It was fun, we can play again sometimes! Will you, Vicchan? Or is it work problems? Or.. or.. perhaps _love_?"

When Victor sighed loudly, Phichit almost beamed up.

"Oh, no!" he said dramatically. "What happened this time?"

"I got rejected again," flew out of Victor before he could stop it.

_Yuuri said he wanted to be online friends.. not real life ones._

No matter how hard Phichit tried, he didn´t get a single more word from Victor that night.

\--

Yuuri was again slumbering at his PC, hoping that Hawk would not scold him again and from one-third almost decided to sleep in real bed for change; when his phone chimed. It was so unfamiliar sound he almost fell of the chair but managed to reach up for it and looked at the screen.

It was a message - from Phichit.

_What does he want?_

He pulled his thumb to open it. It was a short text about meeting tomorrow in city park, since Phichit had something to tell him.

_Weird._

He toss his phone to the blanket and sat back behind his PC.

\--

It was already after 3 PM and Phichit was nowhere to seen. Yuuri started to fidget on the park bench. He again came earlier just for sure, only to wait for a half hour. He skipped lunch and since this definitely wasn´t a date, had only casual outfit. Finally he heard some footsteps on the left. He turned around his head and gasped in surprise.

It was Victor. Moreover, he seemed equally surprised as Yuuri himself.

"Uhm.. I got a message that Phichit wants to-" started Victor and looked around.

"Meet here. Me too," interrupted him Yuuri.

He understood it now. It was another of Phichit´s little pranks.

"We´ve got busted, Victor," he almost laughed. "He is probably nearby laughing his ass off."

"Oh," Victor´s face was still surprised. He was wearing some jeans and blazer, and again looked stunning.

Yuuri wanted to somehow start the conversation, for example with the question why Victor didn´t log in as promised; but it seemed kind of inappropriate. Victor too, looked like he didn´t know what to say either.

Finally it was again Yuuri´s stomach that broke the awkward silence.

"Oh, _god_ ," Yuuri almost punched himself in the belly. Why, _why_ must he always look like hungry hobo when he´s together with Victor??

Victor laughed and interrupted his thought. He reached his hand towards Yuuri and stood him up.

"I had pretty rough night and didn´t eat anything today, too. Want to grab some light lunch?"

His smile was so kind and sweet, that Yuuri couldn´t possibly decline his offer.

\--

Unfortunately, Victor decided to go the that small grocery store where Hawk-no, _Otabek_ was working and Yuuri started to wonder, if Victor know him, too.

_Who knows what he would think when he would saw us together.._

The door ringed and opened, Victor greeted and Yuuri carefully look at the cash-desk with corner of his eye.

_He is not here today!!_

Victor was already calling him and asking what he would like to eat. He was just considering _katsudon_ , when some old lady stepped to Victor and start to chit-chat with him. He turned to her, smiled and politely answered her questions.

"Oh, Yuuri," suddenly he turned to him like he just remembered he was not alone. "This is Michiko-san, she runs this shop."

"Oh? Good to know," smiled Yuuri.

"Ah, it´s _you_!" said Michiko, obviously recognizing him. "You two are probably our best customers, huh.. but Victor-san, this _isn´t_ your boyfriend, or..?"

Yuuri felt his smile froze at his lips.

_Boyfriend..?_

"We´re not boyfriends.. we are.. uhm.." he started to say, didn´t even know why, just silently praying for someone to end this conversation for dear life.

But Victor seemed puzzled too and finally the keen eyes of that lady were too much of unbearable.

"Sorry!" he yelled and ran out of the shop.

"Yuuri?" Victor finally recollected himself. "Wait! Later, Michiko-san!" and he vanished too.

\--

Yuuri ran and ran, until his lungs betrayed him and he had to stop and again breathe properly.

Those words kept sounding him in the ears.

He knew that that old lady was just probably only noisy and didn´t want to harm anybody; he _knew_ it, but.. what Yuuri heard, cleverly hidden was _disgust._

Disgust from the fact that _he_ could be Victor´s boyfriend.

Like Victor, always handsome and hot, could actually want someone like _him_ \- unattractive and chubby and-

"Yuuri!"

Victor finally reached him and too, leaned forward to catch a breathe.

"I´ve found you, at least.." he panted.

"Victor," Yuuri didn´t turn to look at him, "everybody will make fun of you if you hang out with somebody like me."

"Yuuri? What-"

"I know that already. I am a NEET, after all. That´s pretty suspicious in Japan. I am not someone you should be with. Sorry for embarrassing you all the time."

"Yuuri! What are you saying?!"

Victor finally touched his shoulder and turned him over. Yuuri looked at Victor´s face and yelped from surprise. His cheeks were red from exhaustion, sweat rolling down his neck to his shirt collar; but it were Victor´s _eyes_ that took Yuuri´s attention. They looked like two ice crystals, glistening and hard with fury. Yuuri almost winced when Victor darted his sight onto him.

"Why are you always dispraising yourself, Yuuri? Don´t you see it _hurts_ me, to hear you talking about yourself such way? _None_ of that is true. I´ve never felt that way about you. Ever. The truth is-"

His voice got cut off by a strong thunderbolt above them and almost by an order, the clouds ripped off and in a minute they were soaking wet.

"Shit," murmured Victor and looked at Yuuri. He quickly took off his blazer and put it over Yuuri´s shoulders.

Yuuri felt the heavy fabric, his own clothes getting wetter, but he didn´t mind. He was looking into those blue eyes. The fury vanished and all that was left were just warm and comfort.

Victor, deeply and honestly, _cared_ about him.

He didn´t want it but his eyes started watering and he couldn´t take his sight away.

"Yuuri," he said gently and leaned down a bit, so he could look at him directly. "My place is nearby; let´s get out of this awful rain, okay?"

Like in mist, Yuuri nodded and let him take his hand and lead him home.

To _Victor´s_ home.

\--

"Please, come in," Victor showed him the hallway and gave him a guest slippers. "I guess the best would be immediate shower, so you don´t catch a cold again. This way," he pointed his finger to another small hallway.

And so Yuuri ended up taking a shower, at Victor´s place; and he didn´t even mind much. Victor was kind and Yuuri had no reason to say him "no".

"Yuuri?" he heard muffled voice and accidentally put too much shampoo on his hair. "Here is towel and some clothes - probably too big for you, but that´s all I got."

"Okay, thank you!" he shouted back and kept battling with the shampoo.

When he finally finished and stepped out of the shower, he took a deep breath and took a look on his face in the mirror. It wasn´t as bad as he imagined, but more important question came to mind in instant:

_And now, what will happen?_


	10. In The Beautiful Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! We made it - this is the final chapter. Please note that the end is slightly different from anime, but overall it´s not so much big difference.   
> Big THANK YOU for everyone who liked this fic, gave kudos etc. I appreciated it all. Again, enjoy the final chapter and any comment or kudos will be more than welcomed.

Yuuri stepped out of hot bathroom to the small anteroom and immediately reached towards a towel. He drought himself and started to explore the clothes Victor has borrowed him. It was oversized - of course, since Victor was taller than him - but it felt cozy and soft. There were several pieces of different colors and shapes; and Yuuri finally chose oversized blue-white striped t-shirt and grey sweatpants.

He slowly stepped out from the room, leaving the door opened to get rid of the moist; and followed up to something which seemed like a kitchen. Victor was standing there, tea-pot whistling loudly, but he seemed deep in thoughts. Finally, he winced and put the kettle out of cooker. Then his sight fell on Yuuri and he smiled gently.

"Yuuri, there you are. How about clothes, aren´t they too big?"

"They are okay," Yuuri stepped out of the corner into the open space. "Thank you."

"That´s my favourite t-shirt," chuckled Victor. "But it suits you well, Yuuri."

Yuuri got red, yet again.

"Victor, where can I put my clothes for them to dry on?"

"Ah, right! There is a dryer, in that hallway."

_Just how many space is in this apartment?_

"I don´t use it much, but let´s try it!" declared Victor and winked cutely on him.

Finally they found it. It looked very modern; and probably also very expensive. Yuuri quickly tossed his clothes inside, hoping that Victor didn´t catch a glimpse of his underwear.

_We´re not **nearly** there yet._

"This is pretty funny, Yuuri. Watch," said Victor, leaned and pressed "START" button.

_Good evening!_ echoed from the dryer. _Starting drying cycle now._

Yuuri almost laughed.

"Victor, you have a _talking_ dryer?"

"Yes," laughed Victor too. "I am probably the only one; I heard it´s still tested and only got this one by accident."

That sounded like interesting story, but Victor dragged him back to the living room, where on the table already two cups full of hot tea were waiting for them.

"Here! This will warm you up!" he smiled again, almost shining and Yuuri could swear his lips resemble a heart if you looked at them in detail.

He took a sip from tea, it was delicious. Victor sat in front of him and was still smiling.

Yuuri tried to look around a bit. Victor´s apartment was sure _huge_ ; there was much more space than in his own flat. When his eyes fell on giant PC screen, he couldn´t keep silent anymore.

And to get thing even better, under the screen shined bright _pink_ keyboard. Now he could see why Mimi was always wearing pink through and through.

"Want to try it, Yuuri?" Victor had probably seen his fidgeting and blunt staring at his computer.

"May I?" asked Yuuri, almost in disbelief.

"Sure," chuckled Victor.

They moved to the computer and Yuuri sat on big and comfortable chair. The screen was _giant_ and he could already see the graphic was on higher level. He couldn´t _wait_ to see everyone - Hawk, Violett, Johny, Kristine.. in HD.

There were many folders on the screen and Victor suddenly lowered himself, put his large, warm palm on Yuuri´s hand on the computer mouse and moved both their hands to the "The Magic World" icon.

Yuuri was surprised, but he didn´t move his hand away.

With Victor so close, he could feel his sweet scent, coming from his hair, clothes and skin and noticed, that he too, is freshly showered and shaved. _He had probably more than one bathroom_ , thought Yuuri and tried to calmed down his heart that started beating like a crazy.

He logged in, but sadly, no one from the guild was online. But at least it gave him the opportunity to browse the game with Mimi´s eyes and asked Victor something he already wanted to before.

"Victor, do you know someone from this game also in real world? Besides Phichit."

"No, Yuuri. I met only you", answered Victor, still pretty close to him.

Yuuri was thinking for a bit, then suddenly turned around, wanting to ask something another; and found himself almost in Victor´s face. Their lips were only couple centimeters away. This close, Victor´s eyes were even more ineffable. He never met anyone like him.

"Vic-" he started when oncee again, his stomach shriek loudly and Yuuri´s cheeks almost instantly started to burn wit embarrassment. He fell back on the sofa, shrouded himself and hugged his knees.

_This.. is.. not.. normal. Maybe I should just go to doctors or what.._

"Oh, Yuuri! You are hungry again?" laughed Victor like Yuuri was some oversized puppy which had to be fed every two hours.

"Victor.. can we just pretend this didn´t happened?"

"If you wish so.. but now I´ll go prepare something quick."

"Let me help!" flew out of Yuuri. "That´s the least I can do.. for troubling you so much."

"I´ll let you help; but you stop saying such nonsense. Do we have a deal?" winked Victor and reached his hand to Yuuri.

"Okay," surrendered Yuuri and again could feel that smooth, warm skin.

 

They moved to the kitchen and Victor took out some groceries from the fridge and spense.

_This is pretty nice, actually_ , thought Yuuri while cutting some vegetables to the salad and something flicked his look on Victor who was cooking pasta and sauce at the same time. When food was ready, they were already hungry and both impatiently dug their forks to the dinner.

" _Itadakimasu_!"

Yuuri was thinking about many things; how come Victor is behaving like Japanese, although very obviously isn´t, where was he born; what is his favourite color and food and if he ever had any pet; but all of this still seemed little bit inappropriate. So he rather gulped down his portion; the spaghetti were delicious enough to relax his mind a bit.

When Victor started to collect plates after the meal, Yuuri automatically helped him and then followed him back to the sink, helping him clean the dishes.

_Strange,_ he thought. _This is the first time I am in this apartment, yet I feel like I belong here. Here, with **Victor**_ **.**

For some reason, those harsh words from that old lady again popped up in his mind.

He sighed and Victor turned to him, concern marring those beautiful blue eyes.

"Sorry for causing you trouble.. again. I made you run after me and everything," murmured Yuuri.

"Please, Yuuri; Michiko-san was probably only tactless. Despite you put yourself down, people around you are still happy to see you and want to be with you. I feel it this way; and I´m sure everyone around you does see you the same.

Yuuri, I´m saying this to you as both Mimi _and_ Victor Nikiforov - I am _so_ happy I met you."

He again looked at Yuuri and smiled gently, the setting sun softly illuminating his face like a halo.

Victor looked like an _angel_ for a minute there, Yuuri could swear it; and his kind and supportive words again flushed him tears in the eyes.

_It feels to me that no one in my entire life was so nice to me than Victor. The virtual one, and also the real one._

Victor´s smile was to him like a soothing palm he could lean onto it; like a loving pat on your head. He couldn´t get enough of it.

Yuuri felt one tear sliding down his cheek and somehow couldn´t find the proper words to answer.

"Oh, Yuuri," Victor moved towards him. "I didn´t mean to make you cry. Uhm.. where is some handkerchief.." He started to look around, until finally he just took a sleeve of his own shirt and slowly, carefully wiped off both his cheeks.

Yuuri finally found the strength to touch Victor´s palm and put his hand over Victor´s.

"I didn´t mean to cry, Victor. I´m just.. so happy right now."

He pressed his hand harder and felt the fabric brushing his left cheek.

Yuuri´s eyes locked onto Victor´s. He saw.. something.. _fluttering_ inside; his pupils were so wide and that blue was _stunning_. Yuuri never saw blue like this ever before.

Victor slowly opened his lips and Yuuri closed his eyes.

The moment was broken by some beeping and from the hallway came:

_Thank you for waiting! The drying cycle is now complete!_

_That **stupid** talking dryer._

Yuuri opened up his eyes again and saw Victor laughing, his right forearm on his forehead, and he absolutely didn´t get _why_ , but he was _too_ adorable.

"God, and I thought new inventions were supposed to be _helpful._ That timing, huh, Yuuri?"

_So he felt it too? The feeling of butterflies in your stomach, trying to get out?_

"We better go there, unless it´s starts questioning us _where_ we are," Victor was still laughing and took Yuuri hand completely reflexively, like he wanted him close, always close.

"O-okay," he nodded.

 

Yuuri was now again clean and dry and somehow realized he couldn´t abuse Victor´s hospitality any longer. There _definitely_ was some chemistry between them; but Yuuri wasn´t one of these who are fucking on the first date, anyway. So he rather said goodbye to Victor, although it definitely seemed he lived alone and Yuuri won´t probably bother anyone.

"I.. really had a lot of fun today. Maybe we can meet up like this again," he mumbled standing at the threshold, all red and looking to the ground.

He wished that Victor would say _yes_.

"Sure, Yuuri," Victor smiled again, the room full of his charisma, radiant and overwhelming. "Whether it´s Heart and Yuuki; or Mimi and Hizashi; or Victor and Yuuri - let´s play more and talk more! In game on in real, I´m on for everything!"

His smile was really heartwarming.

"Can I walk you home?"

"Sure," nodded Yuuri and waited for Victor to change himself, grab a jacket and locked the door.

They slowly walked outside, side by side, their hands gently brushing against each other, and suddenly Yuuri noticed something.

Although the sun was already setting, he undoubtedly saw a rainbow.

"Look, Victor!" without thinking he grabbed the hand by his left and pointed to the sky.

He watched as Victor´s eyes lit, reflecting the colors and his fingers slowly entwined with his own.

\--

Things then came back to normal. Both Hizashi and Mimi seemed to now enjoy the game even more, followed by puzzled looks of their other guildmates. Especially Hawk seemed to be peeping on them far more than usual.

After finishing the quest, they found their favourite tree and rest. Sometimes, they spend while night talking; but usually they just sat and enjoyed the company. Both Mimi and Hizashi now understood each other without the words.

 

_"Look! It´s full moon!" said Mimi, pointed to the sky and Hizashi nictated above._

_It was only half-moon, though._

_"It´s not," he said, in confusion._

_"Not **here** ," chuckled the girl in pink. "Go outside, you´ll see it."_

 

Victor was right; the moon shined at its brightest, illuminating the scenery and Yuuri felt happy, that him and Victor could watch it _together_.

\--

It was past beyond sunset and Yuuri was waiting at the main square, under the tower clock. This place was somehow symbolic as it leads to their first "date"; and to the others following this one. Today he really tried; he had brand new suit, haircut and even used that over-expensive perfume from the commercial. He just hoped Victor would like it.

"Yuu-chan!"

Phichit suddenly jumped from the nearest corner and Yuuri almost jumped out of his skin from surprise.

"Phichit?! What are you doing here?"

"Aah, you know.. little bird told me you and Vicchan are going on a date tonight, so I was curious!"

" _V-Vicchan_? _"_ repeated Yuuri. He didn´t heard this before. It sounded like a weird pet name. On the other hand, Phichit seemed to be strangely addictive to adding '-chan' almost everywhere.

"Aha! Phichit! I knew it! That´s why I rather don´t tell you nothing!"

Victor was already running to them.

"Okay, okay. I won´t stand in the way of young love. You kids have fun tonight!" he trilled and vanished.

 

"Sorry, he sometimes just gets.. uhm.. _super_ excited about things," said Victor and shrouded his shoulders.

"That´s okay, Victor. You won´t change him; he is just the way he is."

"Yeah, I know."

Victor smiled, condescendingly. "And we are yourselves, after all."

_We._

Yuuri liked that.

He knew now that Victor accepted him just the way he was; and _vice versa_. Over the month he had learned several other things about Victor, but he was eager to learn more.

To be _together_ more.

 

Yuuri had been thinking about it for a while and came to a conclusion.

The fact, that Victor was also Hearth, could be a coincidence.

Most people would probably see it that way.

But the fact, that he had met Victor _again_ ; after _so_ long time, in the _same_ game and even as one of his closest online friends, _had_ to be something else.

 

It had to be _fate_.

 

Yuuri turned around to Victor, tall and beautiful; and again noticed it´s a full moon. It was shining on the sky, just like month ago, when they were looking at it together.

 

He closed his eyes, reached forward and kissed Victor.

 

He felt those soft lips, pressed against his own; he could feel that sweet scent that seemed naturally emitting from Victor; and suddenly he was embraced by two large hands, gently hugging him and stroking him on his shoulders, back and hair.

It felt so _natural;_ like him and Victor had been together since always and this wasn´t just their first kiss.

 

Yuuri finally released Victor´s lips; and smiled slightly.

It was just as he had imagined.

Victor looked surprised, puzzled, moved and everything at once. His eyes were glistening.

 

Yuuri´s smile widened.

 

They will have time to talk about everything; whole life is lying ahead of them.

But not now.

Now, they are supposed to go on a date. And proper date always begins with the meal, doesn´t it?

 

"Victor," said Yuuri, reached his hand to Victor´s to join them firmly and point his other hand impatiently to the restaurant.

"Shall we go?"

 

THE END.

 


End file.
